Sombras y Susurros
by Nocturnals
Summary: Finalmente, todo estaba bien. O siempre parecía estarlo cuando ellos hacían el amor, en medio de sombras y susurros, donde el mundo se acomodaba a la utópicamente y una sonrisa de ella más un silenció de él lograban la perfección. Aquella que no buscaron en su simpleza, y acabaron por encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

**Sombras y Susurros**

**:-:**

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

**:-:**

Alzo la vista y la clavo en el cielo, conto hasta tres en silencio y antes de siquiera pensarlo salto hacía el siguiente árbol, girando en el camino y lanzado sus armas en un tiro afinado. Se apoyo contra el tronco del árbol al tiempo que un kunai pasaba volando a pocos centimetros de donde un segundo antes había estado su cabeza. Salto hacía arriba, hasta la rama del árbol siguiente y procuro esconderse, saltando otros tantos y dejandose caer sutilemente en el suelo, entre los arbustos.

Su respiración lo traicionaba, estaba agitada y le dolía respirar.

Le dolía moverse, en realidad. Sus musculos agarrotados por el trabajo ardían, pero los obligo a trabajar. Llevó sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cintura para tomar otros kunais y los conto mentalmente. Le quedaban seis y nada de energia. Estaba, basicamente, muerto. Sentía que se desmayaría, pero se había decidido a luchar hasta el último aliento.

Penso que era una forma llena de honor para morir, pero que un ninja muerto seguia siendo un ninja muerto más. Con o sin honor, moriría.

Sus compañeros fallecidos yacían desplegados por el suelo, inertes, en sus respectivas manchas de sangre y lodo. Fuertes dolores en su pierna derecha le confirmaron una lesión más grave de la que esperaba y le pidió perdón en una plegaria rápida al dios de turno por las muertes llevadas a cabo y sus misiones fallidas. Por esa, sobre todo.

Sus instintos eran más fuertes que su mente, por eso salto cuando pasos le indicaron una rápida corrida hasta su escondite. Miro a su enemigo cuando en medio de un salto chocaron y solo lo kunais evitaron una muerte segura. Su hombro se quejo, pero poco importaba. Si iba a morir procuraria no dejar a sus enemigos salir con vida o al menos, ilesos.

Cayo, derrapando en el suelo pero le fallaron las piernas y cayo de rodillas, el barro. Maldijo, impotente y cuando estaba a punto de morir, su enemigo se detuvo. Para burlarse de él y su falta de poder, pero no se dejaría humillar. Se levanto, como pudo y decidio morir de pie. Sosteniendole la mirada a su enemigo, que yacia en la rama del árbol más proximo, lo observo sostener un arma en su mano derecha.

Shikaku se supo indefenso, sin más armas, chackra o siquiera refuerzos. Un miembro del clan Yamanaka, en reemplazo de su fiel amigo, había sido el último en morir antes que él. Y otros dos anteriormente, entre ellos le dolía la muerte de la que había sido su prima.

Acepto la muerte dignamente y, nuevamente, pidio perdon por su pecados. No creía en dios, pero espero que este se compadeciera de las almas de sus compañeros. No era tan vanidoso como para pedir por la suya sabiendo todas las muertes que cargaba.

Shikaku iba a morir, a manos de su principal agresor cuando este sin advertirlo pronto se vio obligado a saltar hacía atrás por un par de armas punzantes que iban dirigidas a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shikaku salto a los árboles, ocultandose.

¿Los refuerzos habrían llegado tan pronto? ¿Por que no los había escuchado venir?

Al sentir a alguien pararse frente a él y no matarlo de forma automatica supo que había sido así. Espero, para que mentir, algo más prometedor. Era solo un refuerzo y era una mujer. Eso no era un problema, habían kunoichis eficientes, claro. Pero la chica parecía varios años más joven que él y la reconocio a la segunda mirada.

Yoshino Ishine, almacenadora de chackra.

Gimio para sus adentros de dolor cuando ella puso su mano en el único trozo de piel al descubierto, la union de su cuello y su cabeza, con fuerza y un golpe de chackra metiendose en su sistema lo reavivo. Era la primera vez que experimentaba una transfucion de chackra por la que los Ishine eran famosos. Podían no solo almacenar una gran cantidad de chackra, sino que purificarla hasta la neutralidad y transferirla a cualquier ninja.

Una habilidad apreciada.

Entre ambos y con toda la energía recobrada, mataron a los últimos dos agresores. Yoshino se encargo del suyo sin aparente dificultad. Era joven, lo sabía, pero no por ello inutil.

Otros dos refuerzos llegaron un minuto luego.

— Todo ha terminado — Yoshino informo, ayudando a Shikaku a sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Cual es tu estado de salud? — Consulto Tai Inuzuka.

— Sin peligro de muerte, un par de costillas quebradas, hombro dislocado y torcedura de tobilo, quiza se me desgarro un musculo.

— ¿Los demás...? — Consulto un miembro del clan Hyuuga.

Shikaku nego con la cabeza.

— Emboscada — Se limitó a decir.

Yoshino atendió a sus heridas y él aprovecho la oportunidad para verla bien sin la mascarilla protectora. Tenía razón con que era más joven con él, dos o tres, era delgada pero fuerte. Su rostro no poseía la belleza obvia que muchas otras jovenes presumían. Era una belleza particular, rara, con sus enormes ojos oscuros, su nariz pequeña y sus labios carnosos. Una frente algo más amplia de lo conveniente, pensó, pero en general era decente.

— Que estes herido no quiere decir que puedas observarme como si fuera ganado — Mascullo ella, causandole un poco de dolor punzante en el hombro tratandose.

— No era mi intensión onfenderte — Se disculpo — ¿Ishine?

Yoshino asintió.

— Almacenadora de chackra, especialista en busqueda y combate a corta distancia ¿Algo más que necesites saber de mi? — Pregunto, acida.

Bueno, una belleza particular con un caracter conciderablemente malo.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento — Pidió, de nuevo, sin creerlo realmente necesario.— ¿Esta eso muy mal? — Pregunto el hombre, echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

— Dislocado es poco para lo que esta tu hombro — Explico — Pero no soy medica, tendrás que esperar para un parte medico más satisfactorio.

Él asintio y miro a los dos ninjas que inspecionaban todo.

— ¿Inuzuka e Hyuuga?

Yoshino asintió.

— Lo son.

— ¿Siempre eres tan cortante? — Pregunto, algo molesto.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Estamos en territorio inseguro, solo estoy tensa — Mascullo.

— Tensa y cortante — Agrego.

Ella se encogio de hombros, dando por terminado el tratamiento basico que sabía.

— Tendrás que esperar hasta el hospital, lo lamento, hasta aquí llego yo — Shikaku asintió y miro al rededor, solo para cerrar los ojos.

Yoshino entendio su luto y se alejo de él. Había tratado de entretenerlo un poco, aunque fallando. Había tratado de no ser obvia, pero había estado demaciado nerviosa para no ser cortante. Entendia, a la perfeccion, lo que era perder a tu equipo y ser la única sobreviviente. Tapo los cuerpos de sus compatriotas y rezo un par de plegarias. Se repartieron los cuerpos entre ellos, porque estaban lo bastante cerca para cargarlos hasta sus familiares, y ella se volvio al Nara.

Había conversado solo en dos ocaciones con el de forma superficial. Deseo, por un momento, que su primera conversación tan larga no fuese estando en luto. Respetuosa, le dio su tiempo y partieron tan pronto como se pudo. Una mision fallida siempre era tragica. Y uno siempre esperaba que nadie conocido o amado muriese. Ver morir a alguien era horrible, no poder defenderlo era aún peor.

Yoshino fue a su lado, no supo si para hacerle compañía o para cuidar que no se desmayase. Ella no le hablo en el camino y Shikaku le agradecio en silencio. Miro a la joven a la que cargaba y cerro los ojos con pesadez.

Shikami Nara.

Susurro unas palabras en honor a la chica y decidio que él pagaria el velorio. Ella le había salvado la vida, después de todo, y él no pudo salvarla, sino verla morir. Mascullo y Yoshino estaba atenta a él. Adelante, mucho después, se vieron las puertas de la aldea. La Ishine se sintió aliviada, él, abrumado.

Esas puertas significaban dos cosas: volver a casa, y afrontar la realidad.

Nunca deseo tanto no volver. No, al menos, con la esposa de su primo muerta.

**:-:**

Ok, esto tendrá que esperar un buen rato para que lo continue. Quiero decir, tengo dos historias a medias por terminar, una y media, diria. Pero bueno, quería subirlo porque hace rato que lo tengo en mi cabeza y hay tan pocos fics de esta pareja. Supongo que me gusta y ya. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sombras y susurros

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, che.

:-:

Ciertamente hacía varias noches que ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Yoshino dejo caer su brazo sobre su frente, resignada a otra noche insomnio. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía ver en sus parpados, como si fuera una película, la noche en que su equipo fue eliminado ante sus ojos. Ella no había podido moverse. No supo porque los recuerdos volvieron a ella repentinamente, pero el hecho era que no podía dormir tranquila.

Había sido hace unos cinco años, poco más. En verdad, si se lo proponía podía contar hasta los días, y una hora aproximada. Suspiró, en ocasiones detestaba su tan perfecta memoria. Miro el reloj que ocupaba la mesa de luz a un lado de su cama, eran las tres de la mañana. La Ishine bufó molesta, otro día más sin dormir apropiadamente. Se levanto de su sitio en la cama: si iba a estar en vela, al menos haría algo de provecho.

Por su lado, Shikaku tenía el mismo problema que la Ishine. No podía dormirse. Las razones eran muy distintas, él aún podía oír cerca de su cara los gritos de dolor de su prima retumbar en el cuarto, tal como lo había hecho días atrás. Shikaku estaba recostado, estirado tan largo era sobre las sabanas extendidas. El hombre miraba las estrellas desde su lugar frente a la ventana. El hombro le dolía, pero no podía quejarse demasiado, al menos estaba vivo.

Shikaku cerraba sus ojos y podía recordar la expresión dulce y calmada de la que había sido su prima política, ojos negros, profundos y grandes. Por un instante la cara de la joven que le había ayudado con su hombro apareció.

¿Cómo se llamaba...?

Mierda, siempre había sido malo para los nombres, pero es que en esos momentos aún estaba en shock. Se despeino el pelo, impaciente. De todas formas no era importante, se dijo, solo otra ninja más de su villa. Solo estaba buscando excusas para evadir los recuerdos.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, su prima política había sido enterrada. No tuvo cara para decirle a su primo que ella había muerto, siendo que habían hecho un pacto silencioso de cuidarla. Shikami, madre de un par de niños, había muerto en batalla. Su primo, esposo reciente viudo, asintió con gravedad, asistió al funeral y pidió una semana por duelo. Shikaku sabía que había dejado sus niños a cargo de otra persona, él necesitaba tiempo para despedirse.

Con el piso limpio, la cocina acomodada y reluciente, la ropa extendida, la seca planchada, y todo ordenado, Yoshino se quedo sin que más hacer. No estaba cansada, realmente. Su cuerpo estaba muy acostumbrado a días y días sin dormir. Se sentó en su cama y decidió, en un arrebato, subir al techo en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Con un pantalón corto y una remera de tirantes negra no debió cambiarse para salir, el frío no le molestaba.

La mujer subió sin esfuerzo y busco un rincón en el techo, al centro. Se sentó y clavo sus ojos en la calle, no había nadie. Las calles vacías y alumbradas fríamente por una tenue luz le daba un aspecto oscuro. Más allá, pasando las calles oscuras, estaba el bosque que rodeaba los territorios de los Nara. Sin quererlo, sus pensamientos se fijaron en la mujer fallecida unos días atrás, según escucho, Shikami Nara. No sabía mucho de ella, solo conocía lo que la gente comentaba. Joven, amable, fuerte, valiente, buena esposa y madre de dos niños hermosos. Suspiró.

Todas las mujeres ninja tenían ese dilema, supuso que los hombres también, pero ellos eran menos apegados a sus niños, no menos amorosos, pero la relación era distinta, menos dependiente. Yoshino se abrazo a sí misma, sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ella misma era hija de una mujer que murió cumpliendo con su deber, luchando. Y era un destino terrible, pero que fortalecía.

Una mujer elige ser ninja muy temprano, pero llegada cierta edad, las cosas cambian. Una puede llegar a enamorarse, no era raro que ellas se casaran. Y con el matrimonio, casi siempre llegan los hijos. Y con los hijos, obviamente la maternidad, y las responsabilidades, la sombra de una posible muerte. Por ello, muchas mujeres dejaban sus carreras como kunoichis cuando se casaban o concebían un hijo.

Ella no quería eso. No sabía mucho del amor, pero amaba a su familia y a sus amigos, de modo que existía. El matrimonio era cosa de cada uno, pero los hijos eran algo más serio. Era una vida. Y ahora había dos niños huérfanos de madre más.

Gimió de dolor, no por ella, sino por los niños que tendrían que madurar de repente. Un padre nunca, por mas amoroso y dedicado que fuese, sería una madre.

Por eso mismo, Shikaku pensó, debió haberla cuidado mejor. Su primo no lo culpo, quizá porque la tristeza era demasiada, pero él sabía que cuidar de Shikami había sido parte de sus responsabilidades. Él mismo también le había profesado un cariño enorme, era como la hermana menor que él no tuvo y no necesito que se casara con su primo para considerarla parte de su familia. Había perdido una amiga y la que había sido el amor de su infancia.

Aún podía recordarle burlarse por un primer beso torpe a los seis años, demasiado inocente como para contener un sentimiento mayor a la curiosidad, tonto e infantil.

Sonrió, oh, como se había burlado ella.

"— ¡Para los seis años, Shikaku, ya querías acción!"

Y su primo, bromeando y atragantándose de risa solía responder.

"— ¡Eh, la chica equivocada!"

Sonrió tristemente, pensando en un pasado alegre. Pensó en salir a caminar, el aire frío del otoño le haría bien. Con desgano se levanto y salto por la ventana. Termino atravesando el bosque, lo más seguro para alguien de su clan, mientras pateaba la tierra.

Yoshino había terminado caminando por las calles oscuras, no temía, era una ninja fuerte. De todas formas, los robos en su villa básicamente no existían. Iba ensimismada, pensando en aquellos niños huérfanos, cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de los bordes del bosque.

Para serse sincera, nunca había sentido una gran curiosidad por ese bosque. Demasiado frondoso, impenetrable, oculto. Era una frontera entre clanes. Aunque a su pesar ella era una de las pocas ninjas de su familia, estaban muy lejos de ser un clan, aunque la aldea estaba realmente interesada en sus habilidades.

Shikaku iba ya por la mitad de su refugio; el bosque sin saber que del otro lado del mismo, varios kilómetros más al sur, Yoshino se sentaba bajo un árbol. Técnicamente, no estaba dentro del bosque. Por ende, no estaba en territorios que no le correspondían. Además, y por si necesitaba una excusa, necesitaba revisar las vendas de su tobillo izquierdo.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro contemplo la vista desde la base del árbol. Las calles oscuras, vacías y tétricas. Una imagen que desentonaba con la que ocuparía dentro de unas horas; una calle bulliciosa donde un mercado matutino se instalaba diariamente, con los colores naturales y las sonrisas amables de vendedores y clientes. A veces odiaba vivir tan cerca de un mercado, pero por otro lado, era útil. Miro el cielo con sus estrellas titilantes. Si, definitivamente admirar el cielo nocturno era relajante.

Pero por otro lado, el espectáculo no solo estaba en el cielo, sino también en la tierra. En el suelo manso, húmedo por las lluvias de días anteriores y el rocío típico de la madrugada de otoño. Los arboles y sus cortezas inundaban el bosque con su característico olor a madera, y las flores marchitas se perdían en el esplendor del naranja de las hojas que decoraban el suelo.

Si, el bosque era en todas las estaciones hermoso.

Shikaku lo había atravesado casi todo, cuando detecto una presencia nueva. Se trepo con rapidez a un árbol, sin sentirlo como una amenaza. Avanzo otro tramo más y llego hasta el final del bosque, donde metros más tarde las calle comenzaban. Se sentó en la rama, cansado, y observo a una chica que estaba vendándose un tobillo cerca.

— La gente suele saludar, Nara — Dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

Shikaku debió haber supuesto que era una ninja, pero por la distancia y la oscuridad no había reparado en eso. Ni en que conocía remotamente a la mujer. Supuso que ella tampoco lo conocía demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que lo había llamado por su apellido. Se encogió de hombros y salto del árbol, cayendo de pie y comenzando a andar hasta donde ella estaba.

No la conocía, pero no podía ser tan descortés siendo que ella lo había sorprendido observándola.

— Buenas noches.

—Buenas — Respondió ella, mientras desarmaba parte del vendaje. — ¿Entrenabas?

Shikaku negó con la cabeza.

— No, solo caminaba.

—Uhm, entiendo.

Yoshino cerró las vendas que ocultaban su algo inflamada articulación y se levanto. Aún dolía un poco, pero estaba bien. Había tenido heridas peores. La mujer se apoyo en el árbol un poco, caminar no era tan difícil, lo complicado era levantarse. Mascullo algo sobre heridas tontas y ninjas imprudentes.

— Estas herida— Shikaku apunto.

— Es un maldito tobillo, tenía un esguince — Informo — ¿Tu hombro?

Shikaku llevo una mano a su hombro, apretándolo un poco. Dolía, sí, pero nada loco.

—Bien. — Contesto.

Ella lo miro un segundo, como si no supiera que más agregar. Cualquier otra cosa sonaría tonta. Después de todo, ellos apenas se conocían y en los pocos minutos que habían conversado ella no había sido amable del todo y él, bueno, él no estaba en un buen momento. Ella volvió a sentarse y lo miro antes de hacerlo, en una silenciosa invitación sin compromisos.

Shikaku se sentó, sin una palabra de por medio, apoyando la espalda en el mismo tronco que ella.

— ¿Insomnio? — Preguntó el Nara.

— Algo así… solo no podía dormir y no tenía nada que hacer ¿Tú?

— Lo mismo.

— Amanecerá pronto — Susurró ella.

No había motivos para hablar fuerte, están solos y la noche era silenciosa.

— Te debo una — Shikaku recordó — ¿Aceptarías un desayuno?

Yoshino lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

— ¿Invitas a una extraña a desayunar? — Se burlo ella.

— ¿Yoshino Ishine, no?

Ella asintió, sorprendida de que él recordará su nombre.

— Te propongo algo mejor — Introdujo ella — Me voy a mi casa a dormir, tu a la tuya y disfrutamos un largo y templado sueño ¿Qué te parece?

La mujer se levanto, conteniendo una sonrisa. Shikaku sabía, por supuesto, que ella lo rechazaría. Ella no era una mujer fácil, eso resaltaba a simple vista, mucho menos el tipo de mujer que aceptaba una cita así como así. La mujer se sacudió las ropas y lo miró antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

— Adiós, Nara.

El joven respondió el gesto, sin levantarse.

—Puedes llamarme Shikaku.

—Tú puedes llamarme Ishine, claro. — Respondió, dejando de mirarlo y comenzando a caminar.

Ella no iba a salir con un extraño, por más bueno que estuviera.

:-:

Pensé que nunca lo seguiría, pero acá estoy haciéndolo. Espero que les guste. Había escrito otro capítulo en lugar de este, pero escribí este como alternativa y me gusto más. Esperó que les guste. Besos y que pasen lindas Pascuas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sombras y Susurros

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto, como todos saben, no es mío.

:-:

Notas: Esto es, básicamente, relleno.

:-:

Bueno, tampoco era que el destino estuviera decidido a joderla, pero bien que se las ensañaba con ella. Moruken ajustó el obi de la sacerdotisa rogando que, de una vez, la dejaran irse a casa. Era el cumpleaños de su novio, Inoichi, y no quería faltar. Además, aún tenía que convencer a alguna amiga para que la acompañara. No iría sola, a conocer a la familia y amigos de su novio, sin apoyo moral extra.

Ese día había pedido permiso para retirarse temprano, las sacerdotisas le sonrieron con dulzura, en su mayoría, y asintieron. Como un pequeño obsequio, muchas de ellas las libraron de sus deberes; ayudarles con la ropa, en incienso, los libros, los aceites y un montón de cosas más que hacía a diario.

Pero claro, cuando la suma sacerdotisa se había enterado de su pedido, accedió, claro, pero le pidió una "breve" lista de tareas antes. Entre ellas, y última, estaba ayudarla a desvestirse.

No le molestaba demasiado al principio, lo hacía cada día desde sus quince años, pero la suma sacerdotisa básicamente estaba de mal humor, y solía desquitarse con ella. Y ahora lo hacía logrando que Moruken perdiese valioso tiempo. La muchacha no miraría al reloj, si la anciana sabía que iba con apuro, tardaría aún más.

La anciana tenía pocos camisones, tres, pero en ese momento no se decidía por ninguno. Moruken resistió el impulso de preguntarle si planeaba escapar con alguien, que escogía tan minuciosamente el atuendo para ir a la cama. Pero ella no era grosera, no iba a ser impulsiva, y, por supuesto, fingiría que no le afectaba.

Oh, como odiaba a esa mujer en aquel momento.

— ¿Me permite una opinión, suma sacerdotisa?

La mujer la miro, altiva, mirándola de reojo.

Moruken tomo el silencio como una invitación, aunque parecía una orden silenciosa para callarse.

Claro, ella no era maleducada, ni grosera, ni impulsiva. Pero tampoco era tímida. Y bien podía fingir ser tonta, y no entender indirectas.

Que va, ser rubia a veces ayudaba.

— Verá, señora, usted tiene a pesar de su edad una piel hermosa, blanca e inmaculada, siendo el reflejo de su carácter ejemplar — Adulo, observando como la mirada de la mujer se suavizaba — Opino, si usted lo permite, que el camisón azul realzaría no solo su tez, sino también el color de sus ojos, cuya intensidad no disminuyo aunque le sabiduría lleno sus irises ¿No lo cree así, estimada señora?

La sonrisa de la mujer no tardo mucho en aparecer. Como a toda mujer vanidosa, le gustaba ser adulada. Y Moruken lo sabía. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Moruken estaba libre seis minutos luego.

Oh, sí, ella era una genio.

A la rubia le costó alrededor de diez minutos llegar corriendo a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas. La única que sabía estaba libre aquel sábado, y quizá la única a la que se animaría a pedirle tal favor.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Consultó Yoshino, descubriendo a su amiga afuera de su casa con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Vístete, nos vamos de fiesta!

Moruken no espero a que su amiga respondiera, pues sabía que era una negativa segura, de modo que la tomo de la muñeca y entró a la casa sin invitación alguna. Yoshino protestó, y se soltó de su agarre.

— No, no iré. — Advirtió la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

Su amiga giró los ojos y subió a su cuarto. Yoshino gruño y fue tras de ella. Conocía todas las estrategias de la rubia, desde los ojos entornados hasta las acciones con órdenes implícitas. Moruken era un abanico de tácticas, pero ella tenía ya un libro de instrucciones.

— ¡Moruken, estoy molida, necesito descansar! — Intento persuadirla Yoshino, observando cómo libremente su amiga abría su armario — ¿Por qué no vas con Hiromi, Asuka o Maia?

Moruken se quedo en silencio y luego dudo.

Yoshino alzo una ceja; Moruken nunca dudaba al hablar a menos que fuera importante. Pero perfectamente podría ser una actuación.

— Porque iré a conocer a la familia y amigos de Inoichi esta noche, es realmente importante para mí — Moruken suspiró — Sé que odias esto, que te lleve y te tenga que dejar sola casi todo el tiempo. Pero en serio, Yoshino, no te pediría esto si no te necesitara.

La joven morena giró los ojos ante el dramatismo que su mejor amiga encargaba.

—Mira, Yoshino — Empezó ella, la dueña de casa rara vez escuchaba esa tono de voz en Moruken— He trabajado como una loca para tener esta noche libre, compre ropa especialmente para hoy, he corrido para avisarte y darte tiempo, y ahora te estoy pidiendo con la poca paciencia que traigo que me acompañes. No voy a rogarte. Pero si te voy a recordar la larga, larguísima, lista de cosas que hice por ti tan solo en esta semana para extorsionarte.

Moruken suspiró y tomó aire de nuevo.

— ¿Lo quieres por las buenas o por las malas?

Yoshino contuvo una risa. Moruken no tenía como amenazarla, y las extorciones no servían con ella pues sabía que Moruken era incapaz de cumplírselas. Pero, aparentemente, la joven estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Ya, bien.

Y Yoshino no podía soportar ver a Moruken llorar. La dejaría ganar.

Un par de horas después, Moruken examinaba a su mejor amiga, puntillosamente. La morena llevaba un vestido rojo algo ajustado, no demasiado corto y con un escote aceptable. Los zapatos de tacón de un color rojizo opaco combinaban con los pendientes y el pelo estaba recogido sin muchos adornos.

Simple, sensual y decente.

Moruken, por su lado, había buscado por todos lados un atuendo que la hiciera lucir como una muchacha decente, delicada, pero sexy. Al final había terminado con un vestido celeste, claro y femenino. Tacos sencillos y estilizados y el cabello suelto.

— No es el evento del año, Moruken, no seas obsesiva — Yoshino comentó, tomando su bolso.

— ¡Eso es porque no vas a conocer a la familia de tu novio! — Moruken exclamo, nerviosa — Quiero decir, soy la primera que él presentará a su familia ¿Sabes lo importante que es eso?

La muchacha suspiró, sabiendo que se había metido en terreno inestable y tendría que soportar una explicación que ya se sabía.

— Inoichi ha tenido varias novias, pero soy la primera que lleva a su casa. Llevamos tres meses saliendo y me lleva a su casa. ¡La primera!

Yoshino se puso perfume y reviso en el espejo mientras terminaba de escuchar a su amiga. Salieron del departamento un momento después, y tras caminar poco más de veinte minutos, llegaron al lugar establecido. Como es de esperarse, la casa era a millas hermosa. No muy decorada, a decir verdad, pero se notaba el buen gusto. En dicha casa se llevaba a cabo una fiesta no demasiado formal. Yoshino pensó que su atuendo iba bien para la ocasión, aunque no esperaba conocer a nadie allí dentro. Había visto a Inoichi en un par de ocasiones, nunca entrometiéndose demasiado. Además, procuraba mantener distancia entre ella y las parejas de Moruken.

Por la única razón de que Moruken básicamente pasaba de ella.

Y así fue. Tan rápido como llegaron a la fiesta, Moruken la dejo junto a las bebidas y partió en busca de su pareja. Yoshino bufó y miro la cantidad de bebida ofrecida, no tenía ánimos para el alcohol, optó por algo suave como un jugo.

Para su agradable sorpresa se encontró con una conocida, si bien no su amiga, pero la veía periódicamente cada vez que tenía que ir a comprar algo dulce, que se le apetecía. Chitsu, dueña de la mejor pastelería de la villa, también gustaba de los jugos frutales.

— ¡Yoshino, que sorpresa verte aquí! — Sonrió, la regordeta mujer.

Yoshino asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

— Moruken insistió en que la acompañara. — Yoshino dijo — Pero ha desaparecido.

Chitsu se rió, mientras tomaba de la mesa un vaso con jugo de ananá. La joven, apenas menor que ella, entablo conversación. La Akimichi era dulce, un poco tímida, pero increíblemente amable. De modo que conversar con ella era una actividad placentera. A pesar de parecer simplemente una mujer más, Chitsu era una mujer culta, cuyos conocimientos se expandían a la política, la economía y literatura, además de la cocina.

— Oh, cariño, ven conmigo. — Chitsu la invito — Te presentare a algunas personas, mi novio está allá.

Yoshino pensó que entre pasarse la noche sola, o con Chitsu que no la abandonaría a pesar de su novio, la segunda opción era la más llevadera. Además, solo estaría allí por poco más de una hora. Asintió, viendo como los ojos de la joven morena brillaban ansiosos y la guío hasta la otra parte de la fiesta donde un pequeño grupo estaba reunido, formado por cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

Yoshino no se sorprendió cuando Chouza la saludo, siendo presentado como pareja oficial de Chitsu. Las dos mujeres eran, para ella, completas desconocidas. Ambas parte del clan Yamanaka, y ambas igual de despampanantemente hermosas. Los otros tres hombres eran, para ella, colegas. Shibi Aburame, con quien ya tenía un par de misiones, su usual compañero Tai Inuzuka, y Shikaku Nara.

Los saludó y pocos minutos después siguió la conversación. Moruken no daba señal alguna de vida, pasada media hora. Se sentaron cerca y la conversación siguió. Pasado algún rato, Chouza trajo a colación un tema con varios comentarios por realizarse.

La novia de Inoichi.

Obviamente, Yoshino guardo silencio sobre su cercanía hacía la rubia, dejando el hilo seguir y seguir.

— Pienso que es una muchacha hermosa y con carisma — Chitsu comentó, acomodándose el pelo.

Chouza asintió, de acuerdo con su pareja.

— Lo parece, sí — Concedio. — Parece inteligente, además ¿No, Shikaku?

El Nara, quien había pasado gran parte de la conversación a la escucha, alzo los ojos de su copa y se encogió de hombros.

—No he hablado con ella, no puedo afirmarlo. Pero Inoichi no gusta de mujeres insensatas.

— No es insensata — Yoshino sintió la necesidad de remarcar — En realidad, pienso que Inoichi hizo una buena elección.

Las mujeres Yamanaka se miraron entre ellas.

— No es tampoco la gran cosa — Dijo una de ellas, la otra la miro con reprobación — Solo digo, de todas las mujeres que Inoichi pudo haber elegido… bueno, ella no era su mejor opción.

Shikaku iba a abrir la boca, pero le ganaron de antemano.

— ¿Lo eras tú, acaso? Según tu opinión, deberías agregar. Coméntaselo a Inoichi, si tan argumentado está tu comentario, estoy segura de que el podría afirmar algo distinto.

Con Moruken no, pensó Yoshino, no con ella. Moruken era como su hermana, la familia que le había faltado, y ninguna rubia resentida iba a dejarla malparada frente a sus ojos.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estabas _tan_ interesada en ella — Se burlo la Yamanaka.

—Oh, no te disculpes, estoy segura que hay muchas cosas que no sabes. — Contesto, bebiendo un poco de su copa. — Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

La rubia Yamanaka se rió de su amiga, dejando su mirada reprobatoria de lado. Y la aludida al comentario se puso roja de furia y vergüenza. Yoshino bebió de su copa y miró el reloj.

Bueno, quizá un rato más.

.-.

La fiesta termino casi al amanecer. Yoshino se había quedo más que solo un poco más. Al final, quedaba tan poca gente que podía ser contada con las manos. Pero a pesar de eso, Moruken no aparecía. Yoshino había quedado con Tai y Shikaku al final, después de que Chitsu y Chuza se habían ido a casa, y ella tenía que esperar a Moruken.

— ¿Esperas a tu amiga? — Shikaku preguntó.

Tai estaba lejos, tratando de convencer a Tsume de dejarla acompañarla a casa, cosa que no estaba yendo muy bien.

— Moruken — Indico — ¿La viste?

Shikaku asintió.

— Tomó algo de ponche y se descompuso, aparentemente era alérgica a las uvas. Inoichi la llevo al hospital hace horas.

Yoshino lo miró sin creérselo. Parpadeo como si eso fuera a dispersar su confusión pero no fue así. Maldijo y cuando estaba a punto de emprender camino hacía el hospital llego Inoichi hasta donde estaban ellos.

La mujer no lo conocía bien, dudó de que Moruken le diera indicaciones lo suficientemente precisas para que le encontrara. De modo que tal como supuso, Inoichi iba a hablar con el Nara.

— Está bien ahora — Inoichi dijo — El doctor dijo que para mañana estaría bien.

— Ya veo ¿No sé dio cuenta que era de uva?

—Estaba mezclado, no se notaba mucho — Inoichi se encogió de hombros — ¿Sabes si su amiga Yoshino se fue?

La mujer levanto la mano, indicando su presencia.

—No, ella está justo aquí. — Se presento — Ishine Yoshino, un gusto.

Inoichi se disculpo por su falta de cortesía, excusado con el cansancio, y aduladoramente se presento.

Yoshino pensó que esos dos eran tal para cual.

— Moruken te envía sus disculpas y una invitación a almorzar — Yoshino asintió, tranquila.

Inoichi alternativamente la miró a ella y a su acompañante, hasta el punto en que se sintieron algo incómodos.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Shikaku le frunció el cejo. Yoshino giró los ojos.

— Mi mejor amiga casi se muere por alergia y preguntas si tú te perdiste de algo — Yoshino ironizo y luego de una rápida despedida se fue a casa.

Si, una buena fiesta.

Oh, Moruken se las vería con ella.

:_:

Yoshino, como nombre de mujer, significa "belleza densa". En Argentina, decirle densa o denso a una persona es como decirle "Pesado" o "Inaguantable". Pero, también, es una forma de decir que es difícil llegar hasta esa persona.

Ejemplo: "Que denso que era ese vendedor". Traducción a un español estándar: "Que vendedor insoportable"

Ejemplo 2: "¡Que densa la mina, ni bola te da!" Traducción a un español estándar: "¡Que mujer más frívola, ni te mira!"

Ishine es un juego de palabras en japonés: "Ishi" es equivalente a "piedra" de forma literal, pero aplicada a una persona, se referiría a una actitud fría, como una roca, en cuanto a relaciones amorosas. Y, por otro lado "Shine" es un insulto, "muérete", el equivalente latino de "Jodete" o "Ándate a la mierda".

Saquen sus propias conclusiones :D

Yoshino Ishine: Una belleza, densa, fría como una roca, cuya expresión dice "Muerte".

xD


	4. La teoría del destino

Sombras y Susurros.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo:<strong> La teoría del destino.

_"Todos fuimos, en algún momento, completos desconocidos. La magia llega en que, o quien, fue lo que nos unió. De allí surge la teoría del destino."_

* * *

><p>Moruken tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras observaba a la gente en el pequeño café que había escogido como punto de reunión. Pronto su mejor amiga entraría por aquella puerta, probablemente avergonzada y se sentaría con un gran suspiro. Tal como lo había predicho la joven de cabellera clara, Yoshino Ishine entro al bar un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada.<p>

Encontrar a Moruken en el café no era tarea difícil, la chica resaltaba en los grupos de gente. Por su pelo claro, sus ojos profundamente azules, y por su forma de vestir. Yoshino podía distinguir su kimono blanco y azul desde lejos.

La morena evito mirarla, mientras tomaba aire, y soltándolo de un golpe se dejo caer en la silla frente a la otra muchacha. Moruken sonrió, sabiendo acertadas sus suposiciones.

— Lo lamento, me entere muy tarde de lo sucedido.

Moruken dejo su bebida al lado y con cierto dramatismo aparto un mechón de su fleco, para mirar fijamente a la morena.

— ¿Lo sucedido? ¡Acabe en el hospital!

Yoshino agradeció haberse disculpado en primer lugar, pues su amiga le dio un largo discurso sobre lo horrible y vergonzosa que había sido su noche. Primero, enumeró, comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar mientras conversaba con la madre de su novio, y para no ser maleducada se aguanto. Pensaba que era nerviosismo, se excusó pobremente la rubia. Más tarde, apenas unos minutos, Moruken reconoció los síntomas de una reacción alérgica y preguntó si algún alimento o bebida ingerida tenía uva. La madre de Inoichi asintió, preguntando si le gustaba esa fruta.

Para ese momento, recordó la chica, sabía que las cosas iban mal. Murmuró, casi sin poder respirar, que era sumamente alérgica y rogó para que la llevasen al hospital. Se armo un revuelo cuando cayó al suelo, casi sin aire, jadeando y tomándose la garganta como si eso colaborase en su tarea por respirar.

Un momento luego, agregó, llego Inoichi y la cargo sobre sus hombros, pidiendo disculpas, sacándola de allí. Moruken se quedó con aire insuficiente para mantenerse consiente y se desmayó en la entrada del hospital.

— Cuando me desperté, Inoichi estaba a mi lado ¡Y toda su familia!

Yoshino escuchó, sin interrumpir, los comentarios de su amiga. Sobre como deseó morir de vergüenza por arruinar una fiesta, de cómo anhelaba que la tierra la tragase y dramatizó sobre algo de las uvas.

— ¡Y tú a todo esto, ni tus luces! — Exclamó la rubia.

— Estaba muy ocupada defendiéndote en la retaguardia, lo siento. Ni siquiera escuche los murmullos, ni nada así ¡No sabía nada hasta que la fiesta terminó!

Entablaron una pequeña discusión, sobre los deberes de una amiga, donde Yoshino terminó ganando. Desviaron sobre la importancia de no olvidar los planes principales, cuya ganadora fue Moruken. Y más tarde concluyeron en un empate sobre quien tenía la mayor parte de la culpa y, por ende, tenía que pagar la cuenta. Los gastos fueron divididos.

— Oye, Yoshino. — La llamó la ayudante de las sacerdotisas. — Inoichi me dijo que te quedaste casi toda la fiesta con Nara ¿Qué con eso?

Yoshino leyó las palabras implícitas en la pregunta de su amiga; "¡Te enredaste con alguien y no me lo contaste, y no pudiste disimularlo en la fiesta!" o "Ahora me cuentas, esa era la razón por la que ignoraste".

— No, Moruken, no me "enganche" con el Nara. Y sí, él era parte del grupo donde yo estaba. Pero claro, también estaba Chouza, y Tai. No te hagas la película.

— ¡Que aburrido! Y yo que pensé que tenías una buena razón para abandonarme.

— Y volvemos con lo mismo…

A veces Moruken olvidaba porque era amiga de Yoshino. Más allá del escaso parentesco que ellas poseían no había mucho más que las uniera. De no haber sido por un matrimonio, ellas dos serían completas desconocidas, puesto que de no haberse dado dicha unión matrimonial, no existiría posibilidad de entablar amistad. Ella eran blanco y negro, frío y calor, dulce y salado.

Moruken era la femineidad hecha carne. Pestañas largas y arqueadas, cara simétrica y de muñeca, cuerpo delgado y grácil, voz suave y cantarina, contoneo levemente sensual, risa coqueta y de modales inmaculados.

Yoshino era, sin dejar de ser femenina, el feminismo en su máxima expresión. Vestida por practicidad de forma unisex, desempeñando tareas que un comienzo fueron de hombres, llevando en sus hombros un apellido cuya responsabilidad caía únicamente en ella. Cara femenina, más no exageradamente bonita, complexión delgada pero atlética, demasiado independiente para aceptar un rol de esposa complaciente.

Más allá de las diferencias obvias, que saltaban a la vista, sus gustos eran completamente distintos. Yoshino ansiaba ser ninja desde que recordaba, Moruken lo había rechazado incluso antes de tener la posibilidad. Moruken quería ser "una señorita", Yoshino, quería ser "una mujer que no necesitará de nadie". La rubia gustaba de la música, la pintura, la moda y la conversación. La morena, por otro lado, de la literatura, los silencios, el ejercicio y cocina.

Desde niñas, comentaban en ocasiones, se habían cruzado un millón de veces. Ella a danzas tradicionales, y ella en gimnasia artística para mejorar sus técnicas.

Además, habían frecuentado la misma escuela media.

Sus padres, o padre en caso de Yoshino, las llevaban a comer al mismo sitio, de modo que en más de una ocasión debieron coincidir.

Más grandes, en las librerías, o cuando la morena acudía al templo. En fin, nunca repararon en la otra hasta que fueron presentadas como familia política. Bastaron dos semanas para hacerlas leales mutuamente.

A pesar de las diferencias, y de una única cosa en común, ambas no podían negar la calidez de sus encuentros. Los mejores recuerdos de Yoshino eran con Moruken. Las mayores "osadías" y "locuras" de la rubia fueron la con Chounin. Sonrieron mientras Moruken la tironeaba fuera del café.

— ¿Te vas mañana, no? — Moruken consultó, sin ocultar su molestia — ¡Te explotan, mujer!

Yoshino se rió, agitando sin quererlo su melena oscura. Su amiga exageraba siempre, aunque en ocasiones era su tono de voz lo que le causaba gracia.

— No exageres — Dijo la ninja — Muchos ninjas están ocupados o heridos, además…

—… "Mi habilidad es muy útil en las misiones, es normal a pesar de mi rango que me enlisten en misiones mayores. Acepte esto cuando…" y Bla, bla, bla ¡Pero no te dan nunca más de una semana de descanso!

Para el final de esa tarde, Moruken no recordaba casi el accidente y Yoshino se había relajado. Ambas chicas recorrieron el mercado, comprando y regateando. En el caso de la rubia, coqueteando por un descuento. En el de la morena, intimidando un poco. Una tarde buena, la clasificaron.

Pero, como era natural, Yoshino la llevó ya casi al final de su encuentro a la única tienda que Moruken no quería ir. La de armas, claro estaba. La rubia sentía escalofríos cada vez que entraba allí. Una gran variedad de armas colgaban en las paredes y vitrinas, cada una de ellas con un filo brillante que la atemorizaba. Definitivamente, el peor lugar del mundo para alguien como ella.

— No te pongas así, nos iremos en seguida. — Yoshino giró los ojos.

Para una ninja las armas eran la cosa más natural del mundo. El filo, obviamente, también lo era. Ser cortado y cortar, era solo una actividad, algo que los habían entrenado para no temer. Comprar armas para ellos era, básicamente, como comprar verduras. Nada nuevo, nada extraño.

La rubia caminaba pegada a su amiga, siguiéndole los pasos, poco dispuesta a quedarse sola en un lugar tan tétrico. Pero, para su alegría y conforte, al otro lado de la tienda estaba su novio con otras dos personas.

Yoshino se giró al sentir a su mejor amiga huir de su lado ¿Se habría asustado?, se pregunto. No sería nada extraño. Moruken odiaba permanecer allí más de diez minutos. Suspiró al verla sonreírle a su novio unos metros más adelante. Sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de los otros un ninja que acompañaría al día siguiente en su misión: Shikaku Nara. Asintieron a modo de reconocimiento.

— ¿Necesita algo, señorita, o está acompañando a sus amigos? — La responsable del local le pregunto, dudosa.

Metida en un vestido azul claro, con el cabello semirecogido con trenzas y suelto abajo sobre sus hombros, la mujer no sabía si definirla como ninja o civil. Pocas veces ocurría. Yoshino supuso que era porque con ese vestido y el abrigo, y con la perspectiva de la chica, no podía apreciar su físico.

— Vengo a comprar por mi parte, gracias. — Aclaró — ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de enseñarme aquellas, la del segundo estante a la izquierda?

Mientras Yoshino elegía sus armas, Moruken pensó, ella perfectamente podría entretenerse. Corrió hasta donde Inoichi estaba y saludo a las tres personas. Apenas un segundo luego, haciendo gala de su sociabilidad, estaba conversando animadamente con ellos.

— ¿Tienen una misión pronto?

Chouza negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo una sonrisa.

— Sólo Shikaku.

La rubia se volvió hacía el aludido, reconociéndolo al instante. Era uno de los amigos cercanos de su pareja, imposible no reconocerlo siendo que lo veía siempre con él.

Shikaku Nara tenía a sus dieciocho años la complexión de un hombre mediano. Era alto, notó inmediatamente que lo era más que Inoichi, atlético pero no demasiado, moreno y con expresión aburrida. Un hombre de pocas palabras. Definitivamente, no era alguien que disfrutara de una larga y amena charla sin un objetivo claro.

— Supongo, entonces, que lo han acompañado a comprar… uh, armamento.

El Nara la analizó en un instante. Uñas esculpidas, pelo arreglado, maquillaje perfecto. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado delgada, de apariencia frágil. Definitivamente del tipo de Inoichi. Una civil hermosa, pero que temía un poco a los ninjas. Si, definitivamente no era la clase de persona con la que elegiría entablar conversación, no tenía motivos ni nada que rescatar de la conversación.

Además, no se dirigía a él.

— Sí ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Moruken?

— Vino conmigo — Interrumpió Yoshino, con una bolsa entre sus brazos. — Buenas tardes.

— ¿También tienes una misión? — Chouza consultó.

— Si, en realidad, la misma que Nara.

Shikaku asintió y los ojos de Moruken brillaron. Yoshino los detecto de inmediato, de modo que agregó:

— Y Kido también ira con nosotros.

Inoichi parpadeo, confuso.

— ¿No estaba él herido?

Moruken negó.

— Lo estaba su hermano, no él ¿No hablamos del hombre corpulento, moreno, con una cicatriz en su cuello?

— El mismo — Yoshino asintió — Experto en combate a corta distancia, con una leve preparación medica, de veinte años.

Los tres hombres la miraron.

— ¿Soy la única que lee las partes de los miembros de equipo? — Yoshino giró los ojos —Ya, sé que soy la única.

Moruken rió y engancho su brazo con el de Yoshino, tironeándola apenas para que se acomodara junto a ella.

— Lo siento, odio este tipo de tiendas, así que nos iremos ahora. ¿Cierto, Yoshino?

La joven asintió.

— Ya hice mi compra, de todas formas.

— Bien, entonces… ¿Mañana cenamos, Inoichi?

El asintió.

— Tendré una misión esa madrugada, sería agradable.

Tras un beso rápido de la pareja, y las despedidas correspondientes, las jóvenes estaban ya en la calle, sacudiendo las bolsas de sus compras.

— Shikaku parece callado.

— No he hablado demasiado con Nara, supongo que lo es.

— Uh, no me vengas con lo de que ser introvertido es una buena cosa y no sé qué más. — Moruken le advirtió — Ser extrovertido también es genial.

— Ni siquiera abrí la boca — La morena se cruzo de brazos. — Iba a decir que es tarde y tengo que irme a casa, carajo.

— Oh, entiendo, tienes misión y eso.

Ambas se despidieron en una esquina, desde donde emprendía cada una su propio camino hasta sus casas. Yoshino tarareaba una canción mentalmente, totalmente relajada. Amaba caminar hasta su casa, de noche y con el aire frío dándole de lleno en la cara. Era hermoso, algo que nunca cambiaría por nada. Sonrió, mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa. Se bañaría, comería y dormiría temprano.

Antes del amanecer tenía que acudir a la puerta de la aldea para salir de misión.


	5. Tiempo

**Sombras y Susurros**

* * *

><p>Naruto no me pertenece.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo:<strong> Tiempo. _Primera parte._

* * *

><p><em>"El tiempo juntos es variable. Puedo estar alejada sin decirte una palabra, y sentirme tibia por la compañía. Y puedo tocarte con fogosidad, pero no sentirte propio. Tiempo contigo es aquel en que te veo, y puedo ver e ti una parte de mí"<em>

* * *

><p>La misión era, a grandes rasgos, simple, pero con riesgos de complicación. Dicha misión consistía en hallar un remoto poblado en medio de los bosques del sur, frondosos y alejados, unos tres días andando sin parar. Allí encontrarían la casa del jefe, cuyos hombres habían interceptado a un ninja herido que llevaba consigo un poderoso pergamino decodificado con destino a Konoha.<p>

El contenido del pergamino no le fue revelado, solo su capitán lo conocía. Kido poseía en mismo desconocimiento que la muchacha de apenas dieciséis años, una adulta en una aldea ninja. Una vez tuviesen en su poder el pergamino, debían traerlo de nuevo intacto, y devolver a su aldea al soldado malherido. Aparentemente, Konoha hizo algo bueno por el poblado, cuyos habitantes no olvidaron el gesto y con humildad y desinterés devolvieron el pergamino que, a fin de cuentas, no podían leer.

Atravesar el camino hasta la aldea no era difícil, pensó el Nara. La cuestión era averiguar quien había atacado a su hermano de armas, por qué y bajo que ordenes. Tenían sus sospechas, la fuente del pergamino era de una poderosa familia de las cercanías de la aldea, con relaciones tensas con parientes de otras aldeas. El robo del pergamino, con las técnicas desarrolladas por lo pocos- y ciertamente no muy poderosos- ninjas de la familia. No era lo suficientemente valioso para haber causado tal revuelo, concluyó el joven, ni siquiera por asuntos familiares.

Shikaku lo pensó un poco más. Sus órdenes eran devolver el pergamino. Punto. Pero desde su punto de vista, la misión era un encubrimiento. Ese pergamino era algo más que "tácticas secretas de una familia rica". Debía ser invaluable para Konoha, para que accediera a enviar no una, sino dos tandas de ninjas para su recuperación.

Lo enviaron a él mismo, sin uso de su vanidad, por lo cual era serio. No solo eso, pensó, enviaban a Kido, un experto en combate y a la Ishine, una joya en lo que a chakra respectaba.

Definitivamente, les escondían algo sobre ese pergamino. Pero ella no tenía idea de qué. Suspiró y se ató el cabello. Salir de misión con esos dos era sencillo, básicamente hablaban muy poco, solo ordenes, detalles, algún que otro comentario. Estaban allí por una sola causa, y entre más rápido llegaran a casa, mejor. La muchacha sintió el cansancio pasado el segundo día. Necesitaba dormir y comer, no podría seguir mucho más sin ingerir agua. Pero la misión era urgente, y habían retrasado las pausas tanto como fueran posibles. Kido la miró un instante y se detuvo para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

— Necesitamos descansar, y comer — El moreno le dijo al capitán.

Nara asintió.

— Comamos, dormiremos por turnos.

Yoshino iba a ofrecerse a hacer la primera ronda pero Kido, de nuevo, se adelanto y ella no se hizo de rogar.

En silencio, sin más que un suspiro de agotamiento, Yoshino descargo su mochila y busco entre su contenido la comida que estaba guardada. Rescato también el agua y se dejó caer al suelo. La joven observó sin mediar palabra como Nara y Kido se sentaron a su alrededor, comiendo también de sus viandas. Sorprendida observo cómo cuando su primera botella casi se acababa, Kido le tendía la suya, a medias.

—Hay un río cerca, las recargaremos allí. — Yoshino asintió, ya lo sabía, pero lo hizo en signo de entendimiento.

Kido era, en realidad, mucho más amable con la chica de lo que supuso sería. En verdad, Shikaku no había pensado en eso, se había limitado a asistir a la misión sin considerar demasiado la relación que entablarían, en el remoto caso de que así fuera. Pero allí estaba él observando como el moreno con una cicatriz en la base derecha del cuello trataba con mayor amabilidad que su condición de compañeros de misión requería.

Por otro lado Kido solo estaba siendo amable. La Ishine parecía agotada aunque tratase de ocultarlo bajo la excusa "soy una ninja, puedo con esto". Ella era una chunnin, no por menospreciarla, además tenía conocimiento de que la joven no había tenido más de dos días de descanso antes de ser reasignada a una misión nueva. Por otro lado, ella era bonita, y qué más daba un gesto de consideración hacia ella.

— Kido, tomaré el segundo turno de vigilancia. — El capitán afirmó. — Ishine, tú tomarás es tercero.

Ella asintió y se envolvió con una manta que llevaba consigo. El joven solo se apoyo contra un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos. Ser ninjas los había obligado a desarrollar un sueño increíblemente ligero. Una vez cumplidos los turnos y todos los integrantes del grupo medianamente descansado, reemprendieron el viaje.

Catorce horas después, piernas cansadas, respiraciones entrecortadas y un viaje completado luego, llegaron al pequeño poblado. Decir que aquello era un pueblo era exagerar, más bien, se asemejaban a un puñado de pobladores y casas dispersas. Entraron en grupo, con Shikaku a la cabeza y los otros dos integrantes flanqueándolo. Por más simple e indefenso que el lugar pareciera los imprevistos sucedían en cualquier sitio.

El capitán reviso mentalmente y tras una rápida pero minuciosa mirada el poblado. Había poco gente en las amplias calles de tierra. Apenas fueron vistos la gente empezó a murmurar y mientras avanzaban a paso cauto un hombre de aspecto sereno se les acerco. Yoshino visualizo sus armas escondidas estratégicamente en sus ropas y dio un paso adelante. Kido interpuso su brazo ante ella y Shikaku asintió, indicándole mudamente que se tranquilizara.

El hombre se acerco y saco de los dobladillos de su ropa dos kunai que les entrego. El hombre llevaba una mirada de pena y congoja que los sorprendió apenas, pero supieron disimularlo.

— El hombre de su aldea que llego hasta aquí con un pergamino murió anoche. — Les comunicó — Lo lamentamos, no disponíamos de medios suficientes para salvarlo.

El capitán asintió y entablo una escueta y corta conversación con quien descubrió era el único medico del poblado. Yoshino levanto la mirada y ante la mirada confusa de su capitán solicito permiso para examinar el cadáver.

— No lo hemos enterrado aún, está en el edificio de la esquina. Pídale a Ruka que la guié, por favor.

Yoshino asintió y una vez que el hombre se retiró, le susurro a sus compañeros sus intenciones:

— Examinare las heridas para tratar de reconocer alguna técnica específica. No me tomará más de media hora — Advirtió, ante la mirada del capitán y el carácter urgente de la "sencilla" misión.

Eso la tenía pensando, una misión tan sencilla, pero a la vez tan peligrosa y urgente. No concordaba con los estándares, pero ella solo acataba órdenes.

— En medio hora te quiero aquí, Ishine.

Ella asintió.

Mientras la joven emprendía su rumbo hasta el edificio, los dos miembros restantes se encaminaron hasta la residencia de la máxima autoridad. El hombre resulto ser mucho más gentil de lo que esperaban. Era, también, bastante joven. Tardaron más de lo preciso en asegurar su pertenencia a la aldea y recuperar el afamado pergamino. El alcalde se vio compungido ante la falta de duelo de los ninjas por la muerte de aquel que había fallecido en su poblado.

Yoshino, por su lado, no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en revisar el cuerpo, sin mayores hallazgos. Se vio frustrada al no ver nada llamativo en su sangre, ni en las marcas. Muy probablemente las enfermeras sin saberlo habían alterado datos importantes. El ninja no había muerto por desangramiento, ya que sus heridas no eran lo suficientemente profunda; quizá por la infección tardía. La joven se quito los guantes que llevaba y suspiró, cansada.

Odiaba cuando le tocaba examinar cadáveres, pero era un trabajo que necesitaba hacer en busca de pistas sobre los causantes. Mascullo mientras anotaba un par de cosas en una libreta y les dejaba el cuerpo a las enfermeras. Repatriar al joven no era su misión y lo más posible era que enviaran a otro equipo luego, en un momento más apropiado y seguro.

— Ocúltalo, y no te separes de la Ishine. Ella te proveerá de chakra si lo necesitas. — El capitán le indicó

Shikaku le entrego a Kido el pergamino. Era bastante obvio que en caso de ir a por el pergamino, fuera más fácil para él defenderlo. Kido era, al fin y al cabo, maestro en combate a corta distancia. Y sería mucho más seguro que si lo llevará él mismo. Llegaron al punto de encuentro a tiempo y sin mediar palabra partieron con rumbo a sus hogares.

Llevaban ya más de un día de viaje cuando Shikaku paró en seco y miro a sus compañeros. Ambos lo sintieron un instante después: las presencias. Se acomodaron en una formación básica de protección grupal: espalda contra espalda. Yoshino abrió sus puntos absorbentes de chakra en sus dedos y los redirigió a sus kunais, atándolos con hilo en base de su energía. Kido busco de sus ropas armas que él mismo había diseñado y las engancho en sus brazos como cuchillas, mientras se disponía a reamarse. Shikaku también tomó su posición de ataque y agudizo el oído.

Contrariamente, Yoshino fue la primera en responder.

Se agacho y un kunai voló por sobre su cabeza. Ahogo un gruñido y la batalla empezó.

Eran seis oponentes, sin una banda que los hiciera sencillos de reconocer. Cinco hombres y una mujer. La posición era planteada, derrotar y resistir sin romper la formación, pero poco a poco se tornaba imposible, para todos. Con tanta necesidad de defenderse, los ataques continuos y el escaso tiempo de intervalo, no podía hacer su técnica de posesión. Yoshino, necesitaba agarrar a uno y, para eso, romper la formación. Kido simplemente carecía de espacio para moverse. Y sucedió lo predicho; se separaron.

Kido salta hacía adelante y propulso de un puñetazo a uno de los oponentes que, sin aire, cayo rodando al suelo. Dos de los restantes se concentraron en él, pero Yoshino tomó a uno de los mismos y aplicando su técnica en acción robó cuanto chakra puso y reagrupo el resto en un ataque eléctrico que los llevo a perder la conciencia.

A Shikaku y a Kido, a pesar de estar en sus propias batallas, no pudo sino impresionarles. Ninguno había visto jamás dicha técnica de frente. Yoshino había saltado sobre él, posando sus manos en sus hombros, a la inversa- con las piernas hacía arriba en una vertical- sus manos se apretaron una luz densa grisácea y azul corrió por sus manos en segundos. Un segundo exacto luego, la luz densa se transformo en un rayo que se agolpo directo sobre el contrincante quien cayó al suelo apenas las manos de la Ishine le soltaron.

Un movimiento, una técnica, y en menos de cuatro segundos el oponente yacía convulsionando en el suelo.

Pero claro, ella estaba sobrecargada de chakra y debía liberar algo de él para realizar de nuevo la técnica, cosa que lo le tomó mucho.

Shikaku inmovilizo a dos del resto y los asfixio sin piedad. Kido apuñalaba al último. Pero a todo esto, ignoraban la persistencia de otros tres, quienes los separaron y dividieron. Un nuevo equipo, esta vez de ocho llego pronto.

No eran un equipo, eran un escuadrón entero. O una banda de mercenarios, conjeturo el capitán.

— ¡No se separen! —Había ordenado, pero no pudieron.

Del nuevo equipo de ocho, siete eran ninjas renegados, fuertes, para agregar.

Kido maldijo el hecho de haberse separado de la controladora de chakra, pues el suyo propio se estaba agotando. Grito cuando una variedad de armas se incrustaron en su pierna derecha y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y perdiendo el equilibrio. Perdió el conocimiento cuando un árbol le cayó encima, fruto de otro ataque.

Quince minutos más tarde, los enemigos se encontraban extendidos por el suelo, muertos. Tras darse cuenta de que no habían más presencias, los dos ninjas restantes, separados por unos cuarenta metros, se encontraron a medio camino. Ella iba acomodándose las ropas, aún con un kunai en mano, y él tenía su brazo cayendo como un peso muerto.

Lo habían herido casi al final de la súbita batalla, cuando asesinaba a dos de sus contrincantes. Shikaku mascullo una exclamación de dolor y contemplo a su compañera para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. La Ishine no presumía más que un par de cortes poco grabes. Se comió un suspiro de alivio y recorrió con la mirada el resto del bosque a su alrededor.

Árboles caídos, la tierra abultada, rastros de flores marchitas por caídas, rastros de polvo aún volando en el aire.

— ¿Dónde está Kido?

Ambos se miraron un largo segundo y, antes de decir una sola palabra, se lanzaron en su búsqueda. Habían dos razones, una de ellas era que Kido era su compañero, otra, era que él tenía el dichoso pergamino sin el cual no podían darse el lujo de volver. Shikaku maldijo. Estaba seguro de haberle dicho a Kido que no se separase de la controladora de chakra.

* * *

><p>Uffa! Me tarde un montón en subir esto.<p>

Pero bueno, tengo escrito ya el siguiente capitulo, que es el que más me gusta. La segunda parte. Lo dividí porque sencillamente me parecía demasiado largo y tiene básicamente dos instancias.

Ojalá les guste. No sé si la descripción fue la mejor, pero consideren que la escribí a tirones y no de una vez, como lo hago normalmente.

No tengo mucho tiempo, mañana me voy de viaje de egresados a Bariloche así que imagínense lo loca que estoy con los preparativos. Un beso enorme a todo el mundo!


	6. Tiempo  continuación

**Sombras y Susurros**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo:<strong> parte.

* * *

><p>"El tiempo es limitado. Úsalo explorando. Explora a las personas, que siempre te sorprenderás. Es una buena forma de aprovechar el tiempo; sorprenderse."<p>

* * *

><p>Yoshino miró con ojo critico la herida. Rápidamente, y luego de un examen minucioso, dedujo la situación y lanzo un suspiró de enojo y rabia. La única mujer integrante del equipo observo la cara del combatiente inconciente y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Ciertamente, ella tenía suficiente experiencia y conocimientos para dar, sin mayores exámenes, un resultado. El capitán del equipo la esperaba expectante, jadeando aún por la falta de aire y con el brazo colgando como un peso muerto de su hombro.<p>

— Tu brazo solo está quebrado, puedo reparlo en poco tiempo.

Shikaku negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber del estado de Kido. — Shikaku dijo, apretando una herida con su mano buena. — No es la primera vez que me rompo algo.

La médica lo miró largamente a los ojos, buscando las palabras para expresar lo que tenía en mente. Al final, fluyeron con dureza y simplicidad.

—Puede que sea necesario amputarle la pierna.

Shikaku asintió, con seriedad.

—Tenemos que esperar hasta que se despierte para saber realmente hasta donde él…

Yoshino dejó la frase sin terminar, no había mucho por hacer. Apresurandose no ganaba nada. Se sento en el suelo sucio, más barro que tierra, y le indicó al Nara que se sentase. Sin una palabra de por medio, la joven se encargo de curar el brazo herido, reacomodándolo y uniéndolo tan bien como pudo. Mentalmente contó las reservas de chackra que tenía. Suficientes, pensó, calmada.

Shikaku, mientras sentía las inexistentes agujas penetrar en su brazo malo, pensó las posibilidades y opciones que tenían. Yoshino con facilidad, y haciendo gala de la habilidad que la había llevado con ellos, podía encargarse del tratamiento medico en menos de tres horas, suponiendo que el miembro del grupo que reposaba inconciente despertase antes del atardecer. Por otro lado, tenían el inconveniente de que a pesar de haber ganado una batalla, podían haber refuerzos cerca y ellos no podían trasportarse por razones más que obvias. Su brazo necesitaría un buen rato para reacomodarse como se debía y no había forma de cargar al ninja herido por el momento.

Además, el viaje a casa se tornaría más lento ya que Kido no podría andar por su propia cuenta. Siguio pensando, los posibles refuerzos, las probabilidades, las posibles ofensivas, el camino alternativo, entre otras cosas. Yoshino concluyo su trabajo y se levanto, sin una mirada.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, a resignarse por lo más fácil. Se sentó frente a la pierna del ninja inconciente y volvió a examinarla. Está vez, con especial atención en las heridas. El combate había sido largo y se desencontraron. Se habían separado como si fueran unos mocosos inexpertos. Y cuando lo hallaron, él ya estaba inconciente y el árbol que probablemente lo había llevado a dicho estado aún permanecía sobre el hombre que confundieron con un cadáver.

Entre ella, y el brazo bueno de Shikaku habían procurado levantar el árbol y se encontraron con un panorama poco alentador. Yoshino ahora estaba enojada consigo misma. Habían probabilidades, siempre las habían. Si bien calculaba que su pierna había estado sin circulación al menos cuatro o seis horas, y lo más común fuese que su torrente sanguíneo se viera interrumpido…

Yoshino recobró la esperanza y procuró tratarlo, cosa que no pudo hacer tan bien como deseó. Si se concentraba en el torrente, y no en las heridas abiertas, podría desencadenar una hermorragia y con los pocos medios que tenía, incluyendo su propio chackra, deterner una hemorragia sería imposible.

Mascullo y cerró los ojos.

No tenía más opción, curaría las heridas exteriores, procuraría evitar una infección mayor y rezaría para que cuando su torrente sanguíneo volviera a normalizarse. Pues debía obstruirlo aún más para evitar la perdida de sangre, y que su pierna reaccionará bien. Lo hizo tal cual como se lo había planteado, viéndose a si misma con una cantidad de chackra muy escasa. Maldijo. Había malgastado su energía. El capitán la miraba con una cara de pena y preocupación cuando ella se giró.

— Procedé, Ishine — El Nara ordenó, con una ligera angustia en su tono de voz.

Las probabilidades les iban en contra. Debían irse rápido.

— Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, por ahora. — Yoshino respondió, levantándose.

Shikaku se levanto también, los ojos de la mujer mostraban una determinación que dedujo, correctamente, se convertiría en una pelea. El Nara no entendía todo en ese momento, pero la pierna del ninja Kido seguía allí, unida, de modo que hasta donde él sabía las cosas no estaban acabadas. Y el tiempo corría.

—La amputación, mujer.

La mujer sabía que lo que iba a hacer era casi ilógico, se estaba a punto de rebelar contra la autoridad del equipo, el ninja de mayor rango y capitán. Pero no podía ignorar lo que su mente, corazón y sensibilidad le gritaban. Había una oportunidad.

—Hay posibilidad de que su pierna pueda ser salvada, debemos esperar.

Shikaku frunció el cejo.

—No, esperar sería un suicidio. — El capitán la miró fijamente — La misión debe ser cumplida, esperar aumentaría las posibilidades de que nos encuentren y exterminen.

Yoshino leyó la orden en su argumento; "Hazlo ahora mismo". Por eso se entrometió en el campo de visión de su compañero, impidiendo que mirase al hombre en cuestión, en actitud protectora.

— No esperar sería una falla como ninja médica. — Empezó — Como ninja deberías saber lo que significa perder un miembro; una pierna, un brazo, un dedo incluso. Significaría, más aún en el caso de Kido, quien es un ninja que se especializa en batalla a corta distancia, el final. Nuestro cuerpo es nuestro instrumento, gracias a él somos quienes somos y hacemos lo que hacemos. Amputarle una pierna sería matar una parte de él, que constituye su vida entera. Nuestra vida entera ¡Desde niños queremos esto, ser ninjas, y la posibilidad de que él lo siga siendo recae en nosotros! ¡Hay posibilidad de salvar su pierna, Nara! No tomar esa posibilidad significaría renunciar.

— Tomarla significaría comprometer nuestro fin como ninjas; cumplir misiones para la seguridad de nuestra villa. Estás anteponiendo la salud de un hombre al cumplimiento de una misión. Sé lo que dices y lo entiendo, pero tu misma lo haz dicho. No esperar sería una falla como ninja médico, pero hacerlo significaría una fallá como ninja.

— No lo sabes. — La mujer contradijo, frunciendo las cejas — No sabes si pueden volver a atarnos. Es solo una posibilidad ¡Eran ninjas renegados contratados! Es muy improbable que tengan refuerzos, además…

— No lo sabes, no sabes si eran realmente ninjas renegados. De igual forma, el plazo normal para una misión de este tipo es de una semana. Haciendo cálculos, si nos tardamos más de un día o máximo dos, vendrán a por nosotros, ya que ellos no regresaron. No sabemos, Ishine, ese es el problema.

Se miraron por lo que fue un minuto eterno, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Ella, en su juramento de hacer lo máximo posible por un paciente, comprometiendo su vida misma por un deber, y él, pensando en lo más seguro para el éxito de esa misión, no podía permitirse fallar. Eran su responsabilidad.

— Hazlo, Ishine. Nos iremos al atardecer.

Yoshino se paró firmemente, reafirmando su posición.

— Eres libre de irte, Nara, con tu pergamino y cumplir tu misión. — Ella tragó frío— Tu serás el capitán, Shikaku, pero yo soy la ninja médico. Así que levantate y vete, si quieres, no me darás ordenes en mis terrenos.

Shikaku la miró, sorprendido. Ella continuo.

— Puedes denunciarme ante el Hokage como desertora, como un desacato o desobediencia, como te apetezca, Nara. Pero no voy a dejar a un hombre atrás, o parte de él, cuando puedo salvarlo. Tus probabilidades dicen "corrán, pueden haber enemigos cerca", las mías dicen "Salvalo, hay posibilidades". Decide tú, Nara. Yo me quedo, y Kido también. Volveremos andando sobre nuestros pies.

El heredero Nara la miró de pies a cabeza, la mirada fija y ardiente de firmeza, el cuerpo cansado pero sin moverse, y ella quien no se intimidaba ante una orden directa.

— Estas desobedeciendo una orden directa, Ishine. — Remarco — ¿Sabes el castigo a eso?

Yoshino tragó y asintió.

— ¿A pesar de eso sigues firme en tu decisión de desobedecerme?

— Mi decisión está tomada, más tarde me haré cargo de mis responsabilidades.

Shikaku respiró y lo medito un momento. Realmente ella estaba decidida, y se veía obligado a confiar en ella, pues sus conocimientos de medicina eran muy básicos, al contrario de la joven. Además, y aunque no lo admitiría, el realmente deseaba esperar. Pero su mente, en contra de su moral, le dictaba lo más seguro para la misión.

Era capitán por su capacidad de evaluar las situaciones y decidir, por priorizar lo correcto. Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, dejando atónita a la Ishine.

—Te doy dos días, Ishine.

Yoshino asintió.

Aparentemente, pensó ella, el Nara no solo tenía cabeza, también corazón cuando lo forzaba un poco. Yoshino sonrió ligeramente y retomó su posición al lado del herido. Sí, él era en el fondo una buena persona, al menos, más que solo otro ninja.

* * *

><p>Yo tenía escrito esto hace un montón. Juró que pensé que lo había subido, pero hoy entré y me dije y digo "che, esto tenía más capítulos" y era que no se había subido ¡Fuck!<p>

Pero bueno, acá está al fín, luego de un pequeño desliz...


	7. El regreso

Sombras y Susurros.

:-:

Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Capitulo: Regreso.

"No hay nada tan bueno como regresar y no hay nada peor que no tener a donde hacerlo."

:-:

—Puedo recordar, perfectamente, que me dijiste que no eras una ninja médico — Shikaku dijo, sentado contra un árbol — Pero ahora dices serlo.

Yoshino, quien estaba sentada a un lado del ninja inconsciente, levantó la vista para responderle.

— Hice el examen hace dos semanas, la misión donde te lo dije fue hace más de un año.— Ella pareció recordar algo más — Luego te cruce un tiempo luego. Después de eso no supe más de ti, hasta la reunión de Inoichi.

Shikaku asintió, en aquella misión él había tenido apenas diecisiete, y para ese momento sus diecinueve estaban próximos. Miró a la joven que lo miraba desde el otro lado del pequeño campamento. Trato de darle una edad. Yoshino tendría unos dieciséis, diecisiete tal vez. No más que eso.

— Eras una estudiante cuando hiciste esa misión ¿No es así?

La morena disimuló su sorpresa por los interrogantes del Nara. Normalmente, en las misiones no se conversaba demasiado sobre la vida del resto de los integrantes, más allá de lo básico. Supuso que tendrían que esperar y, al menos, podrían intentar entablar conversación un poco.

— Lo era, sí. Actualmente soy una ninja médico básica, me falta entrenamiento pero soy bastante buena. En esa época estaban escasos de personal, por eso fui enviada, normalmente no habría correspondido.

Shikaku asintió, archivando la nueva información en su particular cerebro. Lo supuso. La forma es que ella se movía alrededor del cuerpo del compañero, mientras lo miraba con ojos expertos. No era difícil de suponer, además, traía medicina e instrumentos en uno de los estuches de su equipaje. El joven dirigió su mirada al cielo, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Lo que significaba que Kido llevaba muchas horas más de lo pensado inconsciente. Yoshino había decretado que despertarlo era imposible; el cuerpo humano era sabio.

Como si los pensamientos del capitán del equipo llamaran a Kido, este emitió quejidos guturales y masculló una maldición antes de abrir sus ojos verdes. Apenas recobró la conciencia completamente lanzó una maldición más vulgar en voz baja y tanteó su pierna herida.

Yoshino se sentó a su lado, con rapidez. Había recobrado un poco de su chacra gracias al descanso, pero necesitaría tomar alguna prestada, tal vez.

— Escúchame, Kido, necesito que colabores — Yoshino lo miró a los ojos, él asintió — Debes decirme hasta donde tienes sensibilidad.

Shikaku apreció como Yoshino apretaba con ligereza la pierna del joven mientras iba bajando. Primero en muslo, luego la rodilla, la pantorrilla y finalmente el tobillo junto a los pies. Kido dijo sentir todo el recorrido, pero era incapaz de mover los dedos de los pies. Yoshino suspiró, aliviada.

— Tu pierna no está necrosada, no das signos de pérdida de sensibilidad. Eso quiere decir que tu torrente sanguíneo, milagrosamente, no se detuvo a pesar de los coágulos.

Yoshino se volvió a mirar fulminante a Shikaku, quien no se inmuto ante la indirecta. "Yo, imbécil, tenía razón". Se levanto de su sitió y se sentó al lado de Yoshino, quitándose su banda atada a su cuello. La joven lo miró confusa.

— No tienes chacra suficiente para sanarlo completamente. Necesitamos irnos de aquí, sobre nuestros pies, así que utiliza el mío.

La chica no supo cómo fue que él se dio cuenta de su falta de chacra ¿Tan cansada lucía? No lo pensó mucho, pues Kido emitió un quejido bajo. Supuso que como hombre que era no quería lucir derrotado frente a ella, una chica. Giró los ojos. Le indicó al capitán que se pusiera frente a ella, del otro lado del cuerpo tendido de Kido.

—Aguanta, esto te va a doler.

Yoshino colocó sus manos sobre la herida de su compañero y Shikaku colocó las suyas sobre las femeninas. No era extraño que viniendo de un clan de médicos, Shikaku supiera sobre esa clase de curaciones. Kido apretó los dientes y no emitió un solo sonido durante el resto del tratamiento. Se sentían como millones de agujas que cocían desde dentro, sin la más mínima piedad. Luego, un ardor que quemaba, y, al final, un dolor punzante.

Yoshino se levantó y Shikaku ayudó a Kido a levantarse. Media hora luego estaban comiendo su cena y preparándose para partir. Al herido le dolía caminar, pero un poco de anestesia y podría realizar el viaje. Yoshino estaba agotada. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para estirar sus agarrotados músculos y abrir su blusa. En su seno derecho tenía una herida menor, pero que dolía como mil infiernos. Se aplicó una pomada que evitaría una infección y se cubrió el pecho.

Shikaku estaba unos metros detrás, sin poder verla. Pero ella percibía su presencia.

— ¿Estás bien, Ishine?

Ella gruñó. En una misión conseguir intimidad era imposible.

—Sí, voy en un segundo.

Shikaku se retiró, confuso de que la Ishine lo echará de esa forma. Cosas de mujeres, pensó, decidiendo que poco sabía de eso ya que rara vez le tocaban misiones con féminas. Se sentó a esperar que viniera a un lado de Kido, quien acomodaba sus maltrechas ropas. Lo contempló unos instantes; de no estar su situación tan inestable, muy probablemente lo dejaría descansar hasta el amanecer. Pero no podía hacerlo

Yoshino apareció luego de unos minutos, lista para partir. Emprendieron el viaje sin mayores contratiempos, pero les tomo casi el doble del tiempo normal.

:-:

—Así que… ¿Dos semanas con él?

Yoshino suspiró cansada, Moruken no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que soltase algo. Cualquier cosa, un mínimo. La rubia no solía ser tan metida, pero cuando se trataba de Yoshino, husmeaba hasta debajo de las alfombras. Moruken afirmaba que lo hacía porque se interesaba en ella, y porque Yoshino nunca le contaba nada a menos que la presionara.

— Confidencial. Solo puedo decirte que no paso nada especial… de modo que aleja esas ideas locas tuyas de tu mente.

Moruken hizo un puchero, molesta y observó detenidamente a su amiga, sorprendiéndose ante un pequeño detalle que no había captado.

— ¡Tienes una herida en el pecho! — Exclamó la rubia, alterada.

—Oh, sí. Nada grave, una tontería.

Moruken básicamente le arrancó la blusa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Ishine pensó, estaría muerta.

— ¡Tontería dices, tienes puntos!

Yoshino suspiró. Esa conversación ya la había tenido un montón de veces con su amiga. Moruken era, y siempre sería, una mujer que se preocupaba por su aspecto. Para ella una pequeña cicatriz era la cosa más horrible del mundo; una marca en la piel la hacía ver fea, a su modo de ver la vida. Pero para un ninja, una cicatriz no es nada. Una marca más, casi como un lunar. Solo que esas marcas tenían historias. Uno conocía la vida de un ninja a través de su piel.

Y Yoshino supo que, de nuevo, tendría que explicárselo a la rubia.

Pero lo que realmente intrigaba a Yoshino fue que el capitán al que, básicamente, había ignorado y desestimado no la hubiera puesto en evidencia frente al Hokage. Por aquella insubordinación podrían, incluso, sancionarla gravemente. Multarla, si tenía suerte. Podrían haberla degradado o suspenderla. Había muchísimas sanciones aplicables.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Yoshino apretó las manos. Le debía un favor. Y ella odiaba deber cosas.

:-:

Chouza movió una ficha del juego y no se sorprendió cuando su viejo amigo le ganó la partida de cuenta nueva. Se rasco la creciente barba que se ubicaba en sus regordetas mejillas. Debía afeitarse, se recordó. Shikaku parecía distraído, alejado del sitio de donde se encontraban ambos e Inoichi, quien había ido en busca de comida para los tres. El Akimichi dejó de acomodar las fichas cuando la curiosidad le ganó.

— Dime, Shikaku ¿Qué pasó en esa misión que te trae tan distraído?

Shikaku se volvió hacía él.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es la misión? — Chouza se rió.

— Luego de tantos años contigo, hombre, creo que puedo intuirlo.

Inoichi apareció detrás del hombre de huesos anchos, con una enorme bandeja de comida que dejo en el suelo, en el medio de los tres. A veces solían reunirse a conversar, cuando tenían tiempo y las misiones no los requerían con urgencia. Disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, eran amigos después de todo y se conocían.

— ¿Intuir que Shikaku está idiota hoy? — Inoichi se metió en la conversación.

Shikaku suspiró.

— No es nada, solo curiosidad. — Inoichi comenzó a reírse.

—Ser curioso, en tu caso amigo, es muy bueno o muy malo ¿Curioso sobre qué?

El moreno de coleta hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

— Ishine Yoshino.

Sus amigos tardaron un par de segundos en ubicarla en sus mapas mentales. Yoshino no resaltaba demasiado, a decir verdad. Más allá de sus habilidades como acumuladora de chacra, Yoshino no era muy llamativa. Sí, era sabido que como Ishine que era tenía un carácter poco dócil, pero nada más que eso.

— Es la mejor amiga de Moruken, y familia política, tengo entendido. — Inoichi dijo — ¿Qué te intriga de ella?

Shikaku se sentía un poco tonto hablando de eso con sus amigos, porque ni él mismo comprendía exactamente qué era lo que le llamaba la atención sobre ella. Su carácter, quizá. La determinación de sus ojos, su sentido del deber, la indescriptible fuerza de su voluntad…

—No lo sé.

—¿No sabes que quieres saber de ella? — Chouza interrogó, confuso — Eso es nuevo.

Inoichi y Chouza se miraron mutuamente y una pequeña risa salió de sus gargantas, terminando en sonrisas de múltiples sentidos.

— ¿Acaso ella te gusta, Shikaku? Siempre has tenido un gusto raro para las chicas.

Chouza pareció de acuerdo con el comentario del rubio y procedió a agregar un par de ejemplos anteriores. Shikaku los interrumpió.

— En la misión me desafió e incluso me dio órdenes. — Shikaku comenzó — Sus ojos ardían.

Chouza dejó de reírse ante la seriedad de su amigo. Shikaku nunca permitía que lo desafiaran cuando daba órdenes. Para ser una persona calma, Shikaku sabía ejercer el poder en las misiones y no dudaba en hacerlo. Por algo lo elegían para ser capitán. El hecho de que un miembro se revelara contra él no era lo extraordinario, lo era que Shikaku se dejara hacer.

— ¿En el reporte tú…?

—No, lo omití. La habrían sancionado.

—Lo habrían hecho, sí, pero correspondía — Chouza admitió — ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—De no haberme desafiado, Kido habría perdido una extremidad — Dijo — No pensé que fuera apropiado.

Inoichi y Chouza entendieron el mensaje implícito "Me salvo de sentirme culpable por la invalidez que habría conllevado Kido."

— Hay que tener agallas para desafiar a un capitán — Admitió Chouza.

Shikaku asintió e Inoichi negó con la cabeza.

—Eso, estar loca o ser extraordinariamente temeraria.


	8. Encuentro

Sombras y Susurros

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

:-:

Capitulo "Encuentros"

_"Quiero verte de frente, tenerte conmigo. Quiero encontrarte en todos lados, cariño mío"_

:-:

Era media tarde cuando Shikaku se encontró de frente con Yoshino, de forma casual. Él volvía de entrenar, y ella de comprar abarrotes. La tienda estaba en el camino de regreso de Nara. Ambos asintieron a modo de reconocimiento y se saludaron pocos pasos más adelante. Había poca gente en la calle, por el clima nublado y frío, pero un día particularmente bueno para entrenar climáticamente hablando.

— Hola — Saludó él, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo.

—Buenas tardes, Nara — Respondió Yoshino — ¿Vuelves de entrenar?

—Sí, exactamente.

No era difícil de deducir, pensó él, volvía algo sucio y transpirado. Yoshino acomodó las bolsas de compras entre sus brazos, mientras se paraba cómodamente. Ella no era muy buena con el tema de guiar conversaciones hasta el punto deseado. Normalmente, se salteaba esa parte e iba directo al grano. Pero para su sorpresa, él se adelanto a seguir la conversación:

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?

— ¿Cuál herida?

Sorprendida, ella frunció el cejo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Se arrepintió de hacerlo y retomó su posición orginal; ella sabía que cada movimiento significaba algo y retroceder nunca era algo bueno.

— La herida de tu pecho, la que te hiciste en la misión que compartimos hace pocas semanas.

— ¿Sabías que estaba herida? — Consultó, ella habría jurado que eso era imposible.

— Sí, te resultaba doloroso girar tu torso, lo note — Él expreso — No era nada grave, porque no sangraba demasiado, por eso no lo mencione.

Ella asintió, pensando que él era más detallista de lo que supuso, y más inteligente, agregó. Como si la mención de la misión compartida le recordara que se había propuesto, se obligó a sí misma a concluir su promesa.

— Oye, escucha; sé que no me demandaste frente al Hokage por insubordinación — Dijo apretando las bolsas entre sus brazos — No voy a agradecerte, porque fue decisión tuya y te autorice incluso a hacerlo pero… en todo caso, si la invitación a tomar un café sigue en pie, podría tomarla cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

Shikaku notó como ella parecía increíblemente incómoda ante la invitación indirecta. Era una forma muy particular de ofrecer gratitud, aunque negándola, recordando una invitación antes rechazada. Era refrescante no poder predecir a una chica. Normalmente las chicas se insinuaban, llevaban la conversación hasta el punto ideado, y luego de acercarse lentamente y un poco de contacto físico leve, daban una frase educada, pensada y llena de coquetería donde daban gracias por un favor mientras recordaban en voz alta cuan amable este hecho había sido. Shikaku sonrió ladinamente, y Yoshino pensó para sí misma que tenía una sonrisa masculinamente linda.

— Veo que no tienes tiempo ahora — Mencionó, señalando con un asentimiento las bolsas con comestibles — Pero te ofrezco ayudarte a cargarlas y desayunar mañana; partiré de misión luego de mediodía ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos a un almuerzo?

Ella acomodó las bolsas mejor y dio un pasó al costado.

— Lo del almuerzo estaría bien, pero tengo entendido que tú vas en dirección contraria a la mía y no necesito galantería, ¿sabes? — Ella dijo dando un paso en dirección hacia él hasta quedar a su lado, en dirección opuesta — En el restaurante frente a la tienda de armas a mediodía. Nos vemos, entonces.

Yoshino no esperó a que él contestara y emprendió de nuevo su caminata. Cuando giró en la esquina, sabiéndose oculta, exhaló lentamente evitando que sonara como un suspiro.

Luego de contarle a Moruken que, básicamente, él no la había puesto en evidencia frente al Hokage, y que esto había sido algo amable, ella no había parado de insistir con que el favor debía ser devuelto. Maldita la hora en que se harto de ella y decidió contarle un poco. De todas maneras, pensaba, ella iba a sentirse en deuda de una u otra forma.

Bueno, al día siguiente tendría un almuerzo por lo que al menos estaba feliz por no tener que cocinar. No sabía si sería apropiado pagar la cuenta, por cordialidad, o pagar su parte para evitar malentendidos. Shikaku era un caballero y le habían enseñado que, si salía a solas con una amiga, novia, compañera, o lo que fuera, debía pagar la deuda. Por otro lado, pensó, no sabía si eso incluía camaradas con un carácter particular y renuente.

Cuando Shikaku volvió a casa se encontró con su primo dentro, en viudo de Shikami, quien le sonreía débilmente al verlo.

— Necesito hablar contigo, primo.

—Deja que me bañe y estaré contigo, siéntete como en tu casa — Pronunció, dejándolo pasar y subiendo las escaleras.

Luego de una ducha rápida y preparar algo de té, se sentaron en la sala donde compartían usualmente las tardes. No podían verse muy seguido. Uno de ellos tenía una familia a la que cuidar y mantener, y él otro estaba comenzando a tomar las responsabilidades como líder de clan recientemente ascendido. Por supuesto, habían pasado sus infancias juntos, y quienes se crían en compañía, rara vez pierden en cariño inicial si mantienen un contacto. Por otro lado, eran familia cercana, de forma que se veían en reuniones familiares. Las anteriores, organizadas normalmente por Shikami, quien no olvidaba nunca invitarlo a cenar.

"— ¡Eres un hombre soltero, y un desastre en la cocina! Ven a casa, Shikaku, que cocinaré estofado esta noche"

— Estoy considerando volver a casarme — Soltó Shikaru.

Shikaku lo miró fijamente, y él compartió esa mirada donde se dijeron muchas cosas sin pronunciarlas en un mutuo entendimiento. Ambos comprendían que ese era prácticamente un tema tabú entre ellos. El lugar de Shikami era sagrado para los dos hombres, y nunca habían vuelto a hablar de ella o algo que hiciera alusión a su rol.

— Es comprensible — Shikaku dijo, largos minutos después. — Eres joven y tienes hijos, es… natural.

Shikaru asintió. Ciertamente llevaba como un año con la joven, y sus hijos la habían aceptado como una nueva imagen maternal luego de un pequeño rechazo. Sus pequeños eran críos apenas, cuando su madre murió el mayor de ellos estaba apenas comenzando a caminar. Pero para ese entonces era obvio que sus hijos pronto comenzarían a necesitar una madre tiempo completo y no niñeras y una imagen inconstante.

— Ellos la llaman mamá saben que no lo es, o eso creo, pero siguen asiéndolo — Shikaru apretó los labios — Ella no es Shikami, lo sé, pero le tengo gran cariño.

—Sabes que cariño no siempre es suficiente. — Shikaku dijo en voz suave — ¿Lo has pensado correctamente?

Shikaru asintió.

—Ella no es del clan, no es una ninja, por lo que su ascendencia no tiene mayor importancia— Introdujo — Pero la unión debe ser aprobada por los líderes del clan al ser ella externa, por eso estoy aquí.

Shikaku era consciente que tras la muerte de Shikami y un tiempo prudencial de espera, varias trataron de acercarse a ofrecerle ayuda a Shikaru con sus niños. Pocas de ellas se animaron a intentar algo con él en el plano romántico. Simplemente por respeto y porque la esposa anterior había sido extraordinaria.

— Debería conocerla, es parte de… — Shikaru lo interrumpió.

— Ella debería venir en pocos minutos.

Shikaku asintió y tal y como su primo había predicho, la joven en cuestión tocó la puerta apenas quince minutos luego. Shikaku abrió la puerta y le permitió el ingreso. La muchacha tendría su edad, pero parecía madura. Linda, concluyó. De pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos marrones y una expresión dulce y amable.

Poco parecida a Shikami, pero con unos ojos casi idénticos.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aiko Issue.

:-:

El restaurante que Yoshino había elegido era de sus favoritos, cosa que Shikaku sabría más adelante, y era simple y sobrio. Las paredes pintadas de un color natural y las mesas lo suficientemente separadas para tener algo de mínima privacidad. Por otro lado, pensó ella, la comida era deliciosa y a un precio justo.

Para serse sincera, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco. Quizá si debió haberle dicho un simple gracias e invitarle ella misma a almorzar, y no ser una orgullosa que lo instara a él a invitarla. Pero era bastante tarde para arrepentirse.

Entró al local puntualmente, como siempre era, y lo buscó con la mirada. Una vez lo localizó caminó hacia él. Su vestido azul claro logró captar su atención por el color, tan resaltante contra una pared clara, y se levantó de su asiento para saludarla.

— ¿Ya ordenaste?

—No, no lo hice aún.

Ella asintió y se deslizó hasta su asiento en frente de él, mientras tomaba una carta. Era ilógico, pues siempre elegía lo mismo para comer. Bajó la vista hasta la sección de postres y pensó en tomar alguno, rara vez lo hacía pero sentía apetito por ellos.

Shikaku admiró que el cambio entre Yoshino "ninja" y Yoshino "civil" era muy apreciable. Principalmente porque cuando ella estaba en términos de trabajo llevaba el pelo estrictamente atado en una trenza cocida y vestía ropa oscursa y unisex. Por otro lado, cuando estaba en modo "civil" dejaba su largo cabello oscuro caer por su espalda, y vestidos de colores vivos. Un cambio apreciable.

— Llevas rato mirándome ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó la joven, sin levantar sus ojos de la carta.

Shikaku sonrió levemente para ocultar su vergüenza al verse sorprendido.

— No es nada, resulta un cambio agradable verte vestida de civil y no como una ninja de temer.

Ella bajó la carta y al contrario de lo que el muchacho esperaba ella no parecía complacida ante el disimulado cumplido, más bien, parecía disgustada en modo de broma, como fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

— ¿Quieres decir que es desagradable mi apariencia cuando estoy de servicio?

—Nunca he dicho eso — Shikaku se defendió.

—Oh, acabas de decirlo — Contradijo ella, sonriendo para sus adentros por la posición incómoda donde había puesto al joven — Aunque, para serte sincera, no le doy mayor importancia.

—¿A mis comentarios o a tu apariencia?

Ella sonrió desafiante.

—¿Estas en búsqueda de mi opinión sobre ti, Nara? — Ella retrucó, dejando la carta sobre la mesa y haciéndole una señal al camarero — ¿O buscas datos sobre mí? En ambos casos me guardo mi opinión.

Hermética, pensó él, pero por algo se consideraba astuto.

— En realidad, ni una cosa ni la otra, pero quizá debería acostumbrarme a tu modo tan poco lógico de actuar.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Estas llamándome ilógica? Que coraje el tuyo, considerando que no puedes controlar a tus subordinados.

—O, en todo caso, que temeridad la tuya, considerando que podías ser sancionada.

Ella iba a contestar de forma mordaz, cuando llegó el camarero. Luego de dar sus órdenes ella lo miró fijamente antes de pronunciar su siguiente opinión;

— En conclusión, si vamos a ponernos en estos términos, ambos somos incompetentes; yo por mi poca capacidad para acatar, y tu por tu inutilidad como líder— Dijo, sirviéndose jugo — ¿También eres capitán en esta misión?

Tras el cambio de tema, ambos descubrieron que tenían una forma particular de conversar al tener que adaptarse al otro; una leve discusión con tono entre ácido y bromista, siempre al borde de una pelea mordaz. Pero divertido, pensaron. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, una vez traída la cuenta, ambos comentaron a discutir sobre como pagar la cuenta. Entonces, en mitad de una frase él se levanto y pagó en la caja.

Ella, en respuesta saco su parte y esperó hasta que él se sentara en la mesa para depositarla frente a Shikaku.

—Esta es mi parte Nara, y creó que no me oiste ayer sobre que no necesitaba galantería — Expresó ella, recogiendo su bolso con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible — Tomala, que yo no lo haré, nos vemos otro día… Suerte en tu misión.

Dicho esto ella se despidió con su mano y salió del local camino a su casa. Le tocaba terminar de acomodar la comida que había comprado el día anterior.

Shikaku no la comprendía del todo, las mujeres comúnmente aceptaban la cordialidad y la galantería con agrado y Yoshino básicamente se burlaba de él por algo que sería considerado una buena característica. Algo extraño. Shikaku miró la suma de dinero en la mesa y se encogío de hombros, ella quería pagar su parte y el toda la comida. La dejó sobre la mesa y se marcho con rumbo a las puertas de su aldea. Ambos ganarían, pensó, y el camarero que aceptaría gustoso tan gentil propina.

Yoshino pensó, recordando su conversación en casa lo que se abstuvo de agregar a inicios del almuerzo;

Si le preguntaban a ella, Shikaku se veía mejor con ropa de entrenamiento, algo transpirado y un poco sucio. Si, tal como lo había encontrado un día antes.

Quizá por eso se había terminado de convencer de "invitarse" a una comida. Bueno, Shikaku no estaba nada mal.

No, definitivamente, nada mal.


	9. Le gustas

**Sombras y Susurros**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo:<em>** "Le gustas"

_"Es más fácil analizar una situación cuando no se está dentro de ella. En ocasiones, son terceros los que saben más que los actores principales de una acción. Todo se basa en una secuencia de demostración y observación."_

* * *

><p>Repasando mentalmente, Shikaku se sentía un idiota. Es decir, había estado los últimos dos días pensando una buena excusa, había ido hasta allí, y en el preciso momento en que sus puños se apretaron para tocar la puerta; retrocedió. Maldijo en voz baja, él no era un cobarde y por ende, no iba a echarse para atrás. Tocó la puerta.<p>

El joven esperó pacientemente un par de minutos antes de volver a tocar.

Pasados tres intentos, Shikaku supuso que Yoshino no estaba en casa y que estaba perdiendo en tiempo aguardando por alguien que no se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta.

— Si buscas a Yoshino ella está de misión.

Shikaku se giró topándose con Kushina Uzumaki. La chica iba comiendo un par de dulces y llevaba ropa de entrenamiento. Shikaku asintió y bajó los escalones del pórtico antes de saludarla correctamente.

Kushina parecía tan sonriente como era usual, aligerando su ocasional mal carácter con sus mejillas arreboladas por un esfuerzo anterior.

— No sabía que eras amigo de Yoshino, ella es genial — Expresó con total libertad, terminando su dulce. — No tan genial como yo, obviamente, pero está bien.

Shikaku no respondió. No podía decirse que fuera amigo de la chica, a pesar de que habían conversado mucho no se habían citado por el placer de verse, por lo cual no encajaban como amigos. Conocidos, más bien.

Pero un conocido no iría en su búsqueda con una excusa para conversar con ella. Bien, no era del todo una excusa, pero lo era a medias.

Kushina parloteo un rato, conversando con él, cuando de repente lo miró seriamente antes de sonreír para un lado con cierta malicia.

— Oye, Shikaku, no será que ella te gusta ¿Cierto?

Shikaku suspiró, negando con la cabeza ¿Por qué Kushina procuraba emparejar a todo el mundo desde que empezó a salir con Minato?

— Kushina, apenas conozco a Yoshino.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al argumento.

— ¿Qué con eso? Puede gustarte alguien sin que lo conozcas mucho.

— Eso sería algo platónico, Kushina.

La joven se rió estruendosamente.

— Que va, para que sea platónico tiene que ser irrealizable. Aunque Yoshino es difícil…. Oh, cierto, Minato me espera — Kushina comenzó a corretear apresuradamente, pero unos segundos luego de giró y gritó — ¡Suerte con ella!

La muchacha se interrumpía a sí misma en medio de las oraciones, murmurando y maldiciendo en momentos, cuando perdía la paciencia. Shikaku sonrió, sí, era refrescante ver que a pesar de que él se veía olvidado a crecer, otros permanecían llenos de juveniles ánimos.

Shikaku volvió a negar con la cabeza, resignándose a que Kushina nunca cambiaría. Por otro lado pensó, debería irse él también. Comenzó a caminar, buscando un sitio donde tomar una siesta. Normalmente iría a su casa, pero estaba tratando de huir de sus deberes, al menos por un par de horas. Desde que había aprobado el matrimonio de su primo, numerosas familias lo habían amonestado por eso. "Hay cientos de buenas chicas en el clan, debiste haberlo hecho reconsiderar eso" "¿Habiendo tantas otras candidatas, ella?" "¡Shikaku, es una locura!"

Suspiró. No iba a reconsiderar nada. Era la decisión de su pariente, no suya. Y si le preguntasen, cosa que nadie había hecho, a él le daba lo mismo la procedencia de la esposa. Es decir, su técnica familiar no era hereditaria, sino aprendida. Por lo cual la modificación sanguínea no era demasiado importante.

Caminó por Konoha hasta encontrar un pequeño espació entre el follaje. Lo que le pareció media hora luego sintió como una sombra cubría sus ojos, donde antes el sol le daba de lleno calentando sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y un par de segundos luego, enfocó lo que eran largos mechones de cabello oscuro. Yoshino estaba parada a su lado, con una mueca que no supo identificar si era de molestia o burla.

— ¿Qué haces en medio de la nada, Nara? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Shikaku se sentó en la hierba, apoyando su peso en un brazo y fregándose los ojos con la mano libre. Noto como el sol había cambiado de dirección. Había dormitado más que "solo media hora". Masculló una maldición y redirigió sus ojos hacia la figura femenina que sin una sola palabra más se desplomó a su lado.

— Me dormí… ¿No estabas de misión?

Yoshino alzó las cejas.

— Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shikaku le dijo, sin demasiadas vueltas, que había ido a buscarla a su casa por instrucciones de superiores porque necesitaban de sus servicios. Luego de esto, comentó que Kushina le había informado sobre la misión.

— Ya veo — Respondió y comenzó a sobarse las pantorrillas — ¿Y la parte de que te duermes en cualquier sitio, Nara?

— Estaba muy cansado, aparentemente tú también lo estás ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras arremangaba los bordes de su pantalón y procedió a explicar que había estado entrenando cerca de allí cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Acabas de llegar y entrenas?

— A tu diferencia, Nara, no soy holgazana.

Shikaku se incorporó mejor y dejo descansar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Eso de "Nara" había comenzado a fastidiarlo. Yoshino lo usaba con un tonó de suave reproche, y para mantener una prudente distancia entre ambos. Una que él mismo no había notado, pero que ella misma había impuesto como regla.

No había tardado en darse cuenta que ella era una mujer que mantenía las relaciones en constante equilibrio. Ella elejía cuidadosamente quien podría acercarse a ella, y las formas en las que lo permitiría. Aquel hecho, llamarlo por su apellido, mantenía la prudente distancia entre ambos.

— Llámame Shikaku, mujer. — Él le indicó, con un ligero tono de molestia.

— Todos los nombres de los Nara suenan parecidos; Shikaku, Shikamaru, Shikano, Shikaru, Shikami, Shikari, Shikaremi… — Yoshino enumero, masajeando los músculos de su pantorrilla — Oye, ya es bastante tarde ¿Entrenamos y cenamos luego?

Yoshino se levantó del césped y le tendió la mano. Ella había arremangado su pantalón para masajear sus músculos adoloridos y mientras la joven acomodaba los bordes de nuevo, Shikaku apreció de reojo las modeladas piernas de ella. Ciertamente el era, y siempre sería, un hombre de piernas. Y Yoshino las tenía largas, fibrosas y esbeltas.

Para su buena fortuna, ella no se había percatado del camino de sus ojos sobre ella.

— Bien.

Shikaku se levantó de su lugar y comenzaron su entrenamiento. Su primer pensamiento al ver a Yoshino, recordó, fue que ella era una mujer y por ende debería de ser más débil. Luego, al verla luchar, descubrió en sus ojos una determinación que no lograba hacer encajar con el modelo que le había asociado a primera vista. Pero cuando ella lo golpeaba sin piedad, pensó que, demonios, ella podría matar a cualquiera.

Al principio había planteado contenerse, pero a medida de que iban avanzando, dejo poco a poco su energía resurgir. Aunque, siendo honesto, siempre contuvo sus ataques de una u otra forma, principalmente porque no iban del todo en serio. Ella tampoco luchaba con todo lo que tenía.

El cabello de Yoshino flameaba en una flotante masa espesa de cabello oscuro. Nunca pensó que podría distraerse con algo tan mundano como eso. Pero allí estaba, él mirando las distintas tonalidades que la melena morena de ella podía tomar al sol. Y las formas apenas onduladas que formaban en el aire cuando ella giraba.

Al anochecer se detuvieron. El entrenamiento había sido netamente físico, sin armas de por medio. Ya que, según ella, la misión había sido puramente democrática y ella necesitaba estirar sus músculos. Cuando Yoshino calló de nuevo al suelo, extasiada por la liberación de energía, le enseñó la que fue la primera sonrisa abierta por su parte.

Decir que quedo deslumbrado sería exagerado, pero le parecía hermosa. Gustoso, disfruto el pequeño gesto hasta que ella lo oculto tras su puño, pero sus ojos aún brillaban por la sonrisa. Shikaku sonrió también, más por corresponder su gesto y por la complacencia de hacerla sonreír que por el gusto de terminar un entrenamiento.

— Eres un buen compañero de entrenamiento, Shikaku, pensé que serías más vago.

Él frunció el cejo, apoyándose contra un tronco se cruzó de piernas aún de pie. Sonrió ligeramente cuando escucho su nombre. Algo tan impersonal como "Nara" no era de su agrado.

— Puedo ser tan activo como sea necesario en ocasiones — Acotó, encogiéndose de hombros — Pero tiene su cuota de energía ¿Cenamos?

Ella tomó la mano con la que él le ayudó a levantarse y asintió comenzando a caminar sin esperarlo. Sin consultarle lo dirigió hasta el primer restaurante que encontró y se sentó en la barra. Shikaku se dejó guiar, sin importarle demasiado el sitio y encontrando encantador de una curiosa manera la forma apenas coqueta en que Yoshino lo guiaba hasta el destino.

Sentados en la barra se encontraron con amigos, mientras estos engullían sus respectivos platos, Inoichi, Moruken, Chouza, Chitsu, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto y Tai. Ellos al verlos llegar juntos no tardaron ni un par de segundos en mirarlos de arriba hacia abajo, preguntándoles con una sonrisa. Para gusto de Yoshino, Moruken interrumpió y desvió la conversación en múltiples ocasiones.

Pero como Kushina no se rendía con facilidad apenas tuvo un momento, y recordó lo que deseaba preguntar cuando Shikaku detuvo sus ojos más de lo necesario en Yoshino.

— Oigan ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos, uh?

Yoshino y Shikaku se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

— Somos compañeros y entrenamos juntos, a veces. — Yoshino dijo — Nos salvamos el pellejo en un par de ocasiones, solo eso.

— ¿Y salen a cenar juntos, por qué…? — Mikoto consulto, mientras procuraba que Tai Inuzuka no le robara sus condimentos.

— Terminamos de entrenar y teníamos hambre — Shikaku respondió. — Si esto fuera una cita, estaríamos en un lugar más apropiado ¿No es así?

Yoshino asintió, volviendo a sorber sus fideos.

— ¿Y ustedes, por qué no nos invitaron? — Se quejó la morena.

— Porque no los encontramos en ningún sitio — Chouza indicó, mientras Chitsu se pegaba más a su brazo. — Calculábamos que se habían perdido por allí.

Yoshino frunció el cejo y Shikaku se sonrojo ligeramente. Él conocía las expresiones "educadas" se sus amigos.

— Ea, Chouza, no me adhieras una maña de Inoichi. — Shikaku bromeó.

— ¡Eh, que solo fue una vez!

La cena pasó rápido. Era ameno juntarse de vez en cuando, aunque fueran solo unas pocas horas y sin un motivo en especial. Entre las risas, las anécdotas, las memorias traídas a colación, las burlas y las conversaciones atípicas, la noche voló. La amistad era algo que habían encontrado en ese grupo y antes de darse cuenta, nuevas integrantes se habían agregado y una nueva salida se había planeado.

Moruken sonrió mientras movía sus caderas en un contoneo grácil, casi como si el ruido de sus tacos formarán una canción para ella. Un par de pasos y comenzó a tararear. A su lado Yoshino la observaba curiosa. Era notable que la relación de Inoichi y su mejor amiga no hacía otra cosa sino mejorar, podía apreciarlo en los ojos brillantes de Moruken.

Caminaron por las calles casi vacías de su pueblo con los tarareos de la rubia como única melodía. El frió álgido había caído finalmente sobre las calles, anunciando un próximo invierno. Las jóvenes se refugiaron más en sus ropas, aunque disfrutaban de los golpes sutiles de las ráfagas frías. Al final de aquella velada todos se habían despedido en la puerta. Yoshino era estúpida, había reparado en como Shikaku la miró de reojo, dubitativo, antes de irse por su camino.

¿Había estado a punto de ofrecerle acompañarla a casa?

Nunca lo sabría porque Moruken, ingenuamente inoportuna, le recordó que iban por el mismo camino. La natural avidez de la rubia se veía nublada por floridos sentimientos y especulaciones sobre su relación. No podía culparla por vivir entre esponjosos algodones de amor. Cursi.

—Creo que le gustas a Shikaku — Murmuró Moruken suavemente, risueña — No vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta.

—Te apresuras, tal vez le guste un poco, pero eso no significa nada.

Moruken se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Yoshino se había retrasado y mermado el ritmo de su caminata. Las baldosas húmedas por el rocío sonaban contra los tacones de Moruken y eran acompañados por los suaves golpes de su calzado deportivo. La rubia le sonrió con mil palabras en su gesto.

—Él te gusta — Declaró — Y no me llames apresurada, que se que de no gustarte aunque fuera mínimamente, no le habrías permitido acompañarte a cenar. Eres predecible; no das esperanzas a menos que las tengan.

Yoshino le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, no dispuesta a darle una respuesta. Moruken susurró algo como "el que calla otorga" y siguió caminando un par de pasos delante de ella en un cómodo silencio envuelto en brisas frescas por unas cuatro cuadras.

— Bien, es amable.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Moruken estalló.

Había estado conteniéndose, dándole su espacio, caminando despacio solo para picarla y obtuvo lo que quería. Yoshino suspiró, sabiendo su plan desde un inicio y acomodaron su ritmo mutuamente.

— Que no signifique que me guste como para ir a por él — Especifico — y puede que yo tampoco le guste como para que venga a por mí.

— Él fue a buscarte hoy.

— Necesitaban mi colaboración.

— ¿Fue tan urgente para ir a buscarte, pero no para suspender un entrenamiento y una cena? — Moruken se burlo —Oh, le gustas.

Yoshino negó con la cabeza y se rió quedamente.

— Chismosa.

Moruken le sacó la lengua, juguetona.

— Y a mucha honra.

:-:

Me costó un poco continuar la historia. Porque tenía en mente verias formas de hacerlo. Y aunque este capítulo tiene algo en la narrativa que lo siento del todo mío, creo que está bien. De todas maneras, estoy totalmente decidida a terminarlo. Y aunque no creo que sea realmente relevante, le quedan, a los sumo tres capítulos más a este fic.

Amo a esta pareja, que se diferencia bastante del Shikatema, a mi modo de ver, porque tienen ese algo que los hace funcionar.

Pienso que en el Shikatema, lo que se disputa en la mayoría de las temáticas es un tipo de "control" o "poder" sobre el otro, una negación, y una atracción magnética. Yo pienso en el ShikaYoshi como algo más sutil, más espontaneo y menos dramático. Algo casi lógico. Y a pesar de que adoro el Shikatema, que es como un juego, una pequeña competencia, lo veo diferente que al ShikaYoshi. No sé, cosas mías.

Bueno, gracias por leer, incluso estas notas de autor que no le interesan a nadie, je. Besos.


	10. Contacto

**Sombras y Susurros.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y demás, ya tienen dueño. Y no, no soy yo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Contacto"<strong>

_"Y entre tus manos, tiemblo. Entre tus labios, tiemblo. Por cada sutil y fútil contacto de ti sobre mí, tiemblo."_

* * *

><p>Yoshino se encontró pensando, una fría mañana de octubre, como había cambiado de a poco su rutina los últimos meses. En la mañana corría como siempre lo hacía, al alba y antes de desayunar. Correr con el estomago lleno no era agradable y le quitaba la ligereza al trotar. Luego volvía, se duchaba y desayunaba tan ligero como podía. Comía poco de por sí, como toda su vida, y por la mañana solo se le antojaban un par de tostadas. Hasta allí, todo normal.<p>

Lo más natural luego, como lo dictaba su rutina durante años, sería entrenar en solitario hasta cerca del mediodía, volver a casa, cocinar algo sustancioso y comer con tranquilidad.

De nuevo, eso se había mantenido.

El cambio recaía en que en lugar de dormir una pequeña siesta como todas las tardes iba a los territorios de clan Nara. En un principio la gente allí se sorprendió de verla e incluso llegaron a preguntarle abiertamente que hacía allí. Normalmente, ella respondía "Estudió plantas medicinales" Y así era, sólo que eso no era del todo verdad.

Claro, ella había descubierto luego de un par de extensas conversaciones con Shikaku las bondades curativas de la gran cantidad de plantas de sus bosques. Yoshino, como curandera nata, mostró más que una simple atracción a la idea de plantas medicinales precisas creciendo cerca de ellos. Y luego, como fluye la corriente, de forma natural acabaron quedando cada tarde luego de comer para un par de clases.

Para Yoshino reemplazar sus siestas diarias por un buen poco de útil conocimiento no era un gran sacrificio. Podía, siempre, acostarse un poco más temprano en compensación. Pero para Shikaku sus tardes se convirtieron en un descanso. Yoshino podía ser tan hostil y malhumorada como quisiera en las misiones, pero fuera de ellas y sin esa constante tensión, ella dejaba su hostilidad menguar y presumía un humor sarcástico bastante agradable cuando ella lo quería. Además, poseía un hambre de conocimiento que no mucha gente demostraba, y que él se veía complacido de llenar.

Todo lo que él sabía de plantas y flores era gracias a su madre. Ella lo había educado con la esperanza de que fuera un sanador como gran parte de la gente de su clan, pero desistió de ello al ver que su hijo demostraba mayor habilidad para las actividades ninjas. Claro, lo obligó a aprender todo lo que sabía, su madre había sido una mujer muy exigente y lo fue hasta el día de su muerte.

"Cambia esa cara, hijo. Ahora, enúnciame tus deberes como futuro líder del clan. No me deshonres, yo no te crie para que fueras un debilucho. Esto no eres tú, Shikaku, anda, mentón arriba."

Desde que había ascendido a líder del clan, había asumido muchas más responsabilidades de las que normalmente cargaría uno. Su clan había tenido un par de problemas con cazadores furtivos, de lo cual ya se había hecho cargo, y por otro lado estaba el problema con las viejas casamenteras y las celestinas, quienes no había parado de reclamarle sobre el tema de Shikaru y lo mal que había hecho a no someter a una sesión el caso.

Las mujeres estaban fastidiadas, le había dicho Yoshino una tarde, estaban celosas de Aiko. Shikaku preguntó la razón que ella tenía para decir semejante cosa sin conocerlas. Yoshino lo miró en silencio un largo minuto, sonrió dándole a entender que se guardaba algo para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros y luego respondió: "Porque ellas no pueden casarse con él, a pesar de que en sus cabezas criadas rígidamente son mejores por ser de tu clan. Si tú fueras él que se casará con Aiko, estarían furiosas".

Shikaku lo había pensado un par de segundos antes de agregar: "¿Por ser el líder del clan?"

Yoshino se mordió los labios en un tic nervioso poco común en ella. Luego alzó la vista y le entregó una diminuta sonrisa que no llegaba a serlo: "Porque, Shikaku, líder o no, eres una buena persona. Y en sus mentes, si eres un Nara, deberías casarte con una chica de tu mismo clan, con tus mismas tradiciones, y tu misma crianza. Son mentes pequeñas, Shikaku."

Y luego de eso comenzó una pequeña discusión, irónicamente la misma le resultaba refrescante. Yoshino no esperaba nada de él, no esperaba un comportamiento perfecto, una rectitud impecable, ni un largo listado de requisitos y protocolos que los miembros más importantes de su clan le exigían. Yoshino lo miraba a los ojos y lo insultaba con aire altivo, desinflaba su ego con un comentario audaz y lo dejaba sin barreras con una fingida arrogancia.

Yoshino podía ser una de las pocas mujeres con las que no sabía cómo actuar al ser incapaz de predecir su siguiente movimiento.

Se suponía que debería sentirse ofendido cuando ella le replicaba en la cara, repentinamente furiosa, con un comentario ingenioso. Una falta de respeto ante alguien que obviamente mantenía un cargo mayor aunque no fuera de su clan. Debería encontrar frustrante aquella forma en que ella parecía ir siempre un paso atrás y saltar hacía el frente en un instante. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba para su contrariedad la forma en que ella rebatía, inquieta y rebelde, sencilla y compleja a la vez.

La joven no era ni de lejos lo que el normalmente consideraría bueno en una mujer, demasiado audaz, muy impetuosa, extremadamente precavida o temeraria, impredecible, honesta en demasía. Tan… intensa.

Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirla.

Pero en ella encontraba la paz en medio de sus peleas unilaterales en las que ella ganaba por audacia o cansancio. Pero cuando ella llegaba, traía un poco de ruido a su silencioso hogar, algo de orden al caos que era una casa de soltero, y un poco de empapada altanería a su rígida postura.

— ¿Qué veremos hoy, maestro, saetas, frutas, hierbas o raíces? — Yoshino bromea, cuando él le abre la puerta y entra sin mayor permiso.

— Frutas, estimada alumna. — Shikaku dice, siguiéndole el juego.

Un par de minutos luego atraviesan todas las residencias del clan, bajo la mirada atenta de la gente. Shikaku no era idiota. Los rumores sobre ambos corrían a grandes velocidades por su clan. Quizá el apoyaba el casamiento de su primo por razones propias, porque la joven Ishine no pertenecía a su clan tampoco, era el principal argumento. Pero no era cierto. Hasta el momento en que escucho dicho rumor él nunca había pensado en Yoshino como una posible esposa. Mentiría si dijera que no la encontraba atractiva, porque ella lo era, pero no pensaba en ella como un cónyuge posible.

Ella era… demasiado intensa. No era lo que necesitaba como esposa. Tal vez como novia, pero a esas alturas de su vida siendo ya un líder no podía estar divagando. No, no podía darse el lujo bajo las miradas escrutantes del consejo. No, en lo absoluto. Además, la chica había resultado una compañía agradable, de conversación inteligente, y no encajaba en el prototipo de mujer que el requería como mujer.

No era mala ama de casa, en realidad la segunda vez que entró a su casa dijo con voz clara y potente "Oh, demonios, no lo soporto más. Agarra una maldita escoba, vamos a limpiar ese desastre." Y pasaron, por orden de la joven, todo ese día limpiado hasta que no pudieron más. Pero incluso entonces, ella siguió limpiando hasta terminar.

Tampoco era mala cocinera, lo sabía porque un día tardaron demasiado en el bosque y al llegar ya era muy de noche y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Yoshino maldijo y murmuó sobre pedirle a Moruken comer con ella. A lo que Shikaku preguntó, cortésmente, la razón de dicho murmurar. Yoshino, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza de haber hablado en voz alta se excusó "Olvide hacer la compra en la mañana, y lo olvide de nuevo ahora. Supongo que iré a comer ramen en algún puesto".

Esa noche después de una pequeña disputa llegaron a un acuerdo. Shikaku podría los ingredientes, y ella cocinaría para ambos ya que el mayor de los dos no tenía buenas dotes culinarias. Comprobado, Yoshino tenía manos hábiles para la batalla y la cocina.

Era inteligente, algo que él no exigía demasiado pero sabía reconocer, y no lo exasperaba después de horas. Él prefería las mujeres silenciosas, ya que la gran mayoría de ellas no comentaba cosas que llamaran su atención.

Bonita, agregó, viéndola batir su caderas delante de él, ya que se sabía el camino.

Bien educada cuando se requería, enumeró, recordando el momento exacto en que conoció personalmente a parte del consejo que había caído sorpresivamente en su casa. Yoshino había sonreído educadamente, los había saludado con una inclinación y uso sus guardadas dotes de elegancia y discreción cuando los saludó e inició una breve pero agradable conversación ella. Shikaku descubrió en ese momento que, al contrario de lo que habría imaginado, Yoshino si tenía un poquito de sangre Nara corriendo por sus venas.

Su madre había sido una hija mundanamente reconocida, pero no apellidada, por un miembro "honorable" del consejo. Yoshino odiaba a su abuelo, que en verdad ella no consideraba como tal, de la misma forma que su abuela a quien dejó embarazada, su madre, que a pesar de todo fue criada por un hombre que asumió el rol de padre. Yoshino lo odiaba de tal forma que la mejor forma de avergonzarlo era enseñarle lo que se había perdido, y cuan agradecida estaba ella por eso.

"— Por cierto, señor, mi abuela le manda expresos saludos que ella espera usted sepa entender en profundidad."

Oh, sí, el viejo consejero sabía cómo entender el amenazante, calculado y frió tono de voz de su no reconocida nieta. Ella se aseguraba de eso.

El problema recaía en que, para tragarse su orgullo, Shikaku Nara sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarla ¿Quién los vería? Estaban en pleno bosque Nara, ella estaba recogiendo bayas cercanas y él llevaba apretando las manos en el bolsillo cada vez que Yoshino se acercaba para consultar sobre las bayas los últimos quince minutos. Suspiró.

Llevaba la última semana tratando de convencerse, inútilmente, de que Yoshino no era apta, ni le gustaba, ni le atraía. Al menos en teoría, debía ser así. Pero la práctica era una cosa distinta. Yoshino olía a limón y canela, y no debería saberlo. No tendría que apreciar la forma en que su pelo obscuro brillaba tomando abrumadoras coloraciones contra el sol. Mucho menos debería tener conocimiento de cómo sus pestañas tan largas que casi se enredaban lograban enfocar sus ojos aún más.

Pero, como tal dijo antes, era inútil. Y llevaba ya mucho tiempo tratando de hacer que las cosas encajaran en su cabeza en contra de lo que Inoichi y Chouza venían metiéndole en mente;

"— Ella te gusta, amigo" "— Y nosotros que pensábamos que lo tuyo eran las sumisas" "— Era de esperar que eligieras una morena, nunca te gustaron las rubias" "— ¿Limpio el chiquero que era tu casa? Wow, cásate con ella"

La joven examinó mejor las bayas que tenía en su mano. Según Shikaku la piel de los arándanos negros tenían más proteínas y nutrientes que muchas otras bayas, pero debía de saber diferenciarlas de una variedad parecida y mortífera. Ella abrió una de las bayas y se encontró con la variedad venenosa, aparentemente igual por fuera, pero roja por dentro. Se preguntó si no podrían hacer algún veneno con ella. Las giró entre sus dedos, ella tendría una misión en pocos días y podría ser útil.

— Oye, Shikaku ¿Estas bayas puedo usarlas para hacer veneno…?

Shikaku no estaba prestándole atención, apretando sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando hacia otro sitio. Aparentemente preocupado, pensó Yoshino. Shikaku normalmente parecía sereno y relajado, pero conforme habían pasado las semanas conociéndose, conversando y aprendiendo y enseñándose mutuamente- él sobre medicina, ella de cocina- había podido descubrir una agradable cantidad de variaciones sobre él.

Shikaku era autoexigente. Inteligente. Moralmente correcto. Voluntarioso cuando era necesario. Con buen genio, aunque vago. Relajado, pero comprometido. Responsable hasta la medula. Amable, educado y con una furia feroz que sabía contener. Astuto y calculador, cuando era necesario. Tímido, incluso con ella cuando se acercaba más de lo necesario.

Y, al demonio, masculino y guapo. Sí, pensó, lo era. Aunque dudaba que él mismo supiera el efecto que causaba. Era alto, moreno y esbelto. Con un calor corporal que emanaba junto con su perfume a jabón, tierra húmeda y madera fresca. Yoshino se acercó a él con las bayas venenosas en las manos, jugosas y en apariencia deliciosas.

— Shikaku — Lo llamó y él pareció reaccionar — ¿Me estabas escuchando? ¿Por qué tan distraído?

Entonces Shikaku tomó las bayas de sus manos, contemplándolas por segundos y murmurando un quieto "venenosas" a lo que ella giró los ojos.

— Sí, lo sé. ¿Se puede o no hacer veneno con ellas? Además de medicinas, eso sería muy útil.

Yoshino pocas veces pensó que su tamaño, pequeña y delgada, podría ser una desventaja en su vida. Podía ser menuda, pero era fuerte y veloz. Pero no lo suficiente en ocasiones. En esa tampoco lo había sido, porque cuando Shikaku se agachó para compensar la diferencia de estaturas y la besó, ella solo dejó caer las bayas restantes al suelo.


	11. Estabilidad

**Sombras y susurros.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Estabilidad"<strong>

_"Déjame balancearme en la estabilidad del amor. Donde se que tus brazos nunca me dejaran caer, donde sabes que yo siempre te acogeré."_

* * *

><p>Yoshino retrocedió un par de pasos antes de mirarlo a los ojos, confusa. Acababa de besarla. Lo miró fijamente por los que fueron eternos segundos en los que sus mejillas se colorearon. No era una niña, había hecho más que solo besar en su vida. Pero eso la había tomado por sorpresa, y no había reaccionado como lo habría hecho de haberlo intuido.<p>

Shikaku le sostuvo la mirada, pensando qué decir mientras Yoshino parpadeaba y el color ascendía a sus pómulos normalmente pálidos. Estaba sonrosada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido.

¿Enojada?

Lo dudó, porque apenas ella recobró el control sobre sí cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo tomó por el cuello. Lo jaló hacía abajo y lo besó de nuevo. Yoshino concluyó el repentino besó mordiendo apenas el labios inferior masculino y se separó. Shikaku le había respondido, sí, lo que confirmaba su teoría.

Una vez era un error, dos, no lo eran.

— Mierda, que te tenía ganas. — Brutalmente honesta, Yoshino soltó.

El joven le miró incrédulo. Habría esperado que ella se enfadara, se indignara y lo abofeteara para luego irse furibunda del bosque. Pero ella recogió las bayas que antes había dejado caer y suspiró. Estaba esperando a que él dijera algo, dedujo el Nara, ella ya había aclarado que había tenido deseos de besarlo, de una forma burda que le hizo sentir un poco incomodo, pero lo hizo.

Yoshino era mucho más honesta de lo que él se admitiría ser nunca.

—Creo que me gustas. — Dijo él, lentamente, pensando cada palabra antes de decirla.

Yoshino se giró hacía él, con infinita paciencia como si le hablase a un infante y puso un dedo sobre la frente de Shikaku, señalándolo y presionándolo con él.

—Tú _me_ gustas. No lo creó, lo afirmo. — Se burlo ella, riéndose un poco. — ¿Siempre eres tan indeciso, Shikaku?

No lo podía creer. Acababa de declarársele, en términos un poco inseguros, y ella se burlaba de él ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¿Estás riéndote de mi, mujer?

Ella contuvo su sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla, delineando el contorno de su nariz y riéndose quedo cuando la barba le hizo cosquillas contra sus yemas.

—No, no de ti — Murmuró, sorprendiéndolo con su suavidad — de lo tonta que es la situación.

Dejaron pasar un largo minuto antes de que ella le besara el mentón, con lentitud, como si temieran que el momento se acabara de un segundo a otro. Entonces Shikaku descendió y acarició sus labios con los propios en algo demasiado simple para ser más que un roce. Ella sonrió y repitió contra su piel:

—Me gustas.

Entonces él dejó sus dedos vagar por las hebras del cabello oscuro que tanto deseaba tocar y evocó a sus antepasados para que le devolvieran su lógica.

—Lo más lógico, al ser mutuo, es establecer una relación.

Entonces Yoshino se rió con ganas, ante el tono serio y con apariencia frívola que él soltaba en un momento íntimo y cálido que había surgido de la nada, pero al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiese esperado mucho tiempo. Ella dio un par de pasos, riéndose de lo comico y fuera de lugar que le parecía el tono que había utilizado Shikaku en su argumento.

¿Estaba tan nervioso que se ponía serio?

Entonces ella descubrió que conocía eso de él, y se pregunto que detalles además de ese, le gustaban de él.

Sonrió, con los ojos relucientes. Su amabilidad, pero sobre todo, su timidez.

¿Qué veía Shikaku en Yoshino? Su sonrisa. Yoshino tenía muchas de ellas, algunas pequeñas, otras grandes y algunas pocas que se resistían a salir. Pero Yoshino tenía una en especial, aquella que mostraba con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas antes de reírse con ganas. Esa era la que Shikaku amaba y luchaba por ver diario, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Y entonces, cuando ella se burlaba de él se dio cuenta de que él "creo" en su confesión había estado de más. Ruborizado, volvió a besarla.

— ¿Estas pidiéndome salir, Shikaku?

El gruño, asintiendo. Ella buscaba avergonzarlo de todas las formas posibles.

— Sí — Afirmó, al darse cuenta que ella esperaba una contestación.

—Pobre de mí, que estoy lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar.

:-:

Moruken la miró, con el sorbete de su batido de frambuesa en sus labios entreabiertos. Cuando por fin asimiló lo que su amiga le contaba, con total tranquilidad, balbuceo cosas incoherentes como "estás asquerosamente demente".

Demente, sí.

— ¿Te reíste? ¡Yoshino!

—No podía evitarlo, me dio gracia — se excusó, terminando su pedido.

— Yo te asesinaría, si hubiese sido él… ¿Pero en serio te besó de la nada?

Otra vez, Yoshino asintió y de nuevo contó la historia. Moruken no acababa de creérselo. Claro que estaba esperando que pasara algo entre ellos, pero no tan espontaneo, no tan simple. Además, esperaba algo más romántico y una declaración más preparada. No solo un grupo de coincidencias y una situación favorecedora. Estaba enfurecida.

¡Habían desperdiciado el que pudo ser un momento hermoso de su relación! ¡Habían malgastado uno de los que serían recuerdos de su noviazgo! ¡Y se lo contaba con dos semanas de atraso!

— ¿Y cómo fue todo con el clan hoy?

—Oh, bien. Digamos que me aceptaron a regañadientes. — Comentó, sin inmutarse. — Aunque el imbécil que embarazo a mi abuela temblaba de miedo. Deberías haberlo visto.

Moruken se rió. Claro. El hombre nunca pensó que quizá volvería a tenerla en su círculo cercano. Y si las cosas seguían tan serias como parecían, Yoshino podría ser la esposa del jefe del Clan Nara al que el anciano respondía.

Y entonces le debería lealtad a la hija de su bastarda.

Pero eso a Yoshino no le importaba nada, pero le causaba una cruel y retorcida gracia. Oh, sí, la hacía reír. Shikaku le decía que era un poco maliciosa. Ella asentía y afirmaba serlo.

—¿Y con el tuyo, no harán nada?

Yoshino se encogió de hombros.

—Con el mío no nos corresponde hablar, no es como si fuéramos a casarnos o estuviese embarazada. No, no es momento.

Moruken sonrió y mientras Yoshino se iba pensó en cuanto se complicaría si la relación seguía ese camino. Un buen camino. Ya que Yoshino era la heredera de su clan.

:-:

Chouza se atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo y sus amigos le ofrecieron agua y le palmearon la espalda para ayudarle con el mal trago. Luego de eso, respiro en paz y esperó a que su amigo siguiera relatando lo que le había sucedido ese día en la reunión con su clan. Por supuesto, Shikaku ofrecía un relato escueto y sin muchos detalles, de modo que debían pedirlos.

— ¿No se opusieron demasiado, en verdad? El consejo de tu clan es muy tradicional, me sorprende. — Inoichi comentó, confuso.

— Lo es sí, además, aún estaba frustrados contigo por lo de Shikaru y Aiko ¿No es eso cierto? — Chouza conjeturo.

—Sí, pero es sabido que Yoshino es nieta del consejero Shikaren, de modo que no hubo muchas indagaciones sobre su sangre, y no encontraron otros defectos mayores.

— Claro, ella es una médica, después de todo, y sabe lo que a ustedes se les enseña por familia. — Concluyó el rubio.

— Eso y es una Ishine, la heredera, por lo que deben estar maquinando una unión favorecedora…

Shikaku asintió.

—Pero es apresurado — Dijo, dejando entrever un temor.

El la quería, sí, y ella a él. Pero una unión entre dos herederos de clanes, aunque el de ella no era un clan propiamente dicho, era compleja.

Y de nuevo, se estaba apresurando. De momento, con eso estaban bien. Una relación sencilla.

— Pero eso de que se riera de ti cuando te le declaraste, queda para la prosperidad.

Shikaku bufó, mientras sus amigos estallaban en risas.

* * *

><p>Y ya queda solo el epílogo :(<p> 


	12. Epílogo

**Sombras y Susurros**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: "Sombras y Susurros"<strong>

_"En medio de la oscuridad, a veces un simple murmullo, puede llenarnos de luz y hacernos gritar de felicidad."_

* * *

><p>Viéndolo en retrospectiva, pensó Yoshino, era todo una locura. Había pasado todo tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta. Una noche estaban jugando a las cartas, bebiendo cerveza y limonada, cuando él le soltó de repente y sin otra intención que satisfacer su curiosidad si se veía casada con él. Es decir, dijo, ya estaban en edad.<p>

Ciertamente, había concluido Yoshino, lo estaban. Ella hacía meses había cumplido veintiún años y Shikaku corría por sus veintitrés. Nada apresurado en un mundo ninja.

Entonces ella lo miró, jugando uno de sus naipes, y le enseñó un breve esbozo de sonrisa.

— ¿Casarnos? — Ella lo pensó por un segundo más — Prácticamente ya lo estamos, Shikaku, un matrimonio solo lo haría oficial.

—Cierto — Concedió y con el objetivo de avergonzarla agregó: — Básicamente, vives y duermes aquí.

Ella se sonrojo por la carga implícita en la oración y ganó la partida jugando otra carta.

— Cállate, Nara.

Habían hablado de eso hacía casi medio año atrás, pero no fue hasta dos meses antes que Shikaku la sentó y se entregó una caja con toda la simpleza que podía.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de humedad por la tibieza que la embargó y se reprochó a sí misma mostrarse tan llorona. Aceptó la caja, asintiendo y la apretó entre sus dedos con suavidad. Levantó la vista y murmuró, despacio como si temiera que la oyesen, una breve oración pero cargada de sentido:

— Esto lo hace oficial, entonces.

Shikaku asintió, callado, viendo como ella luchaba contra sí misma para no dejar una amplia sonrisa salir. Shikaku acababa de darle su anillo de compromiso. Shikaku acababa de oficializar una propuesta de matrimonio hacía ella. Shikaku quería, seriamente, que ella fuera su esposa. Y mientras fruncía el cejo, una sola lágrima cayo.

—Idiota, mira lo que has hecho — Se limpia la lágrima y suspira. — Te tomaste tu tiempo, Shikaku.

Él sonrió, levantándola para besarla, y murmuró contra sus labios una confesión:

— Lo siento, siempre fui indeciso. Pero siempre tome las decisiones correctas.

Y luego el resto de las cosas pasaron en un parpadeo. La declaración, Moruken dirigiendo todo con respecto a su boda por exigencia propia, los preparativos, los trajes, el ir y venir… y al final, la ceremonia. Yoshino se quitó su tocado, aquel que había usado a lo largo de la ceremonia y fiesta de matrimonio y lo dejó junto a la mesa de luz de su ahora cuarto matrimonial.

¿Cuántas veces había ocupado esa cama con Shikaku? ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho el amor hasta que simplemente no tenían más energía? ¿Cuántas veces se acurrucaron en consuelo mutuo sin otra intención más casta que sentirse amados?

Shikaku cerró la puerta y suspiró. No era extraño verlo tan cansado mentalmente. Shikaku no disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, y no le gustaban las conversaciones sin sentido, mucho menos la curiosidad sobre su vida. No, para él las fiestas donde él era el anfitrión eran horribles, casi insoportables sino fuesen protocolares. Yoshino sonrió y se acercó a él dejándolo permanecer de espaldas. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra sus omoplatos y recordó que llevaba unos enormes zapatos de tacones chinos. Hermosos, cómodos y correctos. Los mandó a volar.

— ¿Cansado? — Preguntó, tomando los bordes de su traje y dejándolo caer por su propio peso hasta sus antebrazos.

Él negó con la cabeza, respondiendo en el mismo tono de voz bajo que siempre usaban a solas.

— ¿Estás loca, mujer? — Con suavidad preguntó, parte de su broma personal — No desperdiciaría la primera noche con mi esposa.

Ella se rió, dejando de nuevo su frente reposar contra la espalda de su esposo. Era una tontería, ambos sabían que ella no era virgen ni él casto. Seriamente, tres noches antes ambos habían logrado hacer tiempo en el baño para hacerlo, aunque fuera un "rapidito". Moruken no les había dado tregua con los preparativos.

"¡Dos meses no es nada para preparar una boda tan grande, Yoshino!" Decía ella, y tenía razón.

— Me convertí en tu esposa hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

—Quizá fue la primera vez que te quedaste más de una noche — Conjeturó él, girándose y besándole el cuello.

—O la primera vez que nos repartimos el trabajo de la casa, como si fuera a quedarme aquí permanentemente.

—Lo harás — Aseguró él, deslizando sus manos por su cintura — Me encargaré de eso.

Y sin mayores palabras, él le quitó el molesto Obi, y se abrió paso entre el kimono y las muchas capas que tela que no dejaban a sus manos tocar la piel a la que tenía derecho. Yoshino se rió por su impaciencia, como si nunca hubiesen tenido sexo, y con un par de hábiles movimientos lo desvistió.

Shikaku la dejó caer en la cama y disfrutó de la piel nívea de su esposa. Le besó los labios, el mentón, el cuello y los hombros. Bajó por su clavícula, lamiéndola, hasta sus pechos. Ella se dejó hacer y contrario a su rol dominante en otros sentidos, era allí donde lo dejaba hacer a su gusto. O al de ella, en todo caso.

La mujer enredó sus dedos en las sabanas y los apretó para no gemir cuando el succionó sus sensibles pezones y masculló algo que ni ella misma entendió cuando los mordisqueó con suavidad. Maldito Nara, quien sabía qué botones apretar. Él se dedicó a sus pechos hasta que ella gimoteaba, incapaz de contenerse. Luego de jugar con ellos, alternando sus dedos y su boca, descendió hasta su vientre, reencontrándose con el punto erógeno que escondía su ombligo, y recordando atender otro detrás de su cadera.

Ella murmuraba cosas que le pedía hacer, pero él la ignoraba, tomándose su tiempo para todo. Cada caricia en su lugar, cada roce en el momento preciso. Yoshino se impacientaba, siempre al borde de la frustración y la gloria. Y justo cuando creía que iba a estallar él se tomaba un descanso para besarla, calmar su impaciencia y luego dejarla fluir como era debido.

Yoshino disfrutaba acariciando su espalda, aquella a la que siempre le había tenido cierta adicción, recorriendo con sus dedos los músculos marcados y las cicatrices que la surcaban. Luego los llevaba a sus hombros, donde lo besaba cuando podía, y sino dejaba sus dedos vagar por los músculos de su vientre, encontrando en las hendiduras de su cadera una singular diversión.

—Shikaku, maldición, apresúrate.

Pero no, él no lo hacía.

Mordía con más fuerza los huesos de sus caderas y mientras recorrían su camino de ascendencia introducía sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad femenina, logrando que ella gimiera de satisfacción y frustración. No era precisamente lo que quería. Pero un par de minutos luego movía sus caderas contra aquellas manos que la exploraban mientras lo besaba, dejando sus lenguas divagar.

Pero ella tenía sus límites, cuando simplemente no lo soportaba más, terminaba arqueándose y gimiendo al oído de él mientras el climax la consumía en rápidas y despiadadas contracciones musculares. Entonces decidía que él disfrutaba ponerla en aquella posición, donde solo podía pedir más, y era él quien decidía si darlo o no. Aunque finalmente siempre lo hacía, llevándola hasta donde no quería regresar.

Yoshino movió sus manos con sensualidad, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, hasta su entrepierna y descubrió con obviedad que él también estaba ansioso. Entonces tomaba su miembro y le da la misma excitante tortura que él mismo le ha aplicado a ella. Solo que sus dedos deciden que no son suficientes, a pesar de que él aprieta los ojos y gruñe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Estando al borde.

Entonces ella decide sumar su boca, y cuando ella apenas ha comenzado Shikaku se aleja, diciendo que si lo hace va a acabar. Ella se frustra, tienen toda la noche para hacer el amor. Y toda la vida, así que lo ignora y vuelve a su labor. Y como él predijo, no pasa mucho antes de que ceda ante el orgasmo.

Pero de nuevo se deseaban, se acariciaban, se besaban y se exploraban. Hasta que de nuevo necesitaron complacerse, y se unieron finalmente con un gemido ahogado que sonó a "¡Dios!" Aunque no sabían si era para agradecerle por algo tan placentero como la copulación, o por simple manía.

Él se empujaba contra ella, embistiéndola, y ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, moviéndose contra él. Se conocían tan bien que sabían cuándo iban a llegar al fin, y se acompasaban al ritmo del otro para llegar juntos. Aunque al final es él embistiéndola como un loco desenfrenado y ella saltando, moviéndose desesperada y sin cordura.

Hasta que por segunda vez se desplomaron sobre el otro y Shikaku le preguntó si su peso la aplastaba. Ella negó, dejándolo reposar entre sus senos desnudos, y le acarició la espalda sabiendo que eso lo relajaría.

—Para nada, sabes que amo sentirte sobre mí.

Y eso no tenía ningún significado sexual, ellos lo sabían. Shikaku se durmió sobre ella y Yoshino lo movió, para acurrucarse contra él y dormirse también.

Yoshino no podía olvidar pensar en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta ese momento. Los conflictos con su familia, como fue necesario que la desheredaran y como ella renunció a lo que le había pertenecido la vida entera, y como Shikaku desafió a consejeros y al final la dejó ganar.

Se dejó dormir, a sabiendas que era el brazo de Shikaku quien la abrazaba y comprendió que todo estaba donde debía estar.

Ella sentía que estaba donde debía estar, y sonríe sin que nadie la vea. Finalmente, todo estaba bien. O siempre parecía estarlo cuando ellos hacían el amor, en medio de sombras y susurros, donde el mundo se acomodaba a la utópicamente y una sonrisa de ella más un silenció de él lograban la perfección. Aquella que no buscaron en su simpleza, y acabaron por encontrar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Fin!<strong>_

Yeah, escribí un total de tres finales alternativos. El primero me gustó, pero no me convencía, así que surgió el segundo. El segundo era lindo pero… no sé, me parecía que quedaba incompleto. Y por eso, entre las once y media y las doce y cuarenta del domingo-lunes escribí este último que es el que más me gusta.

Creo que estaba re-que-te inspirada hoy.

Un beso. Gracias por leer. Estoy muy agradecida con quienes dejaron un comentario y me alentaron hoy a terminar esta historia que inició sin muchas esperanzas pero con gran placer al escribirla.

Ojala escriban de ellos, tal vez logre que esta pareja les guste un poco más.

Hiper feliz de poner "complete" a esta historia, y triste a la vez. Pero sobre todo agradecida.

¡Gracias y muy buena suerte a todas! Son el ánimo que a veces necesito para terminar de escribir algo.


End file.
